Only abit on the older side
by BethPenguin1996
Summary: Charlie's wedding. Esme's brother. and Bella. Love occurs but things become really difficult when age is a problem. Bad summary sorry.
1. First Meeting & Rain

******I ****Will**** update ****EVERY ****Monday (this one being the only exception so far) and if I don't I will have a good reason I promise ****xoxo**** Penguin ~******

**_**

Stupid rain. Happy for my father. Yes. Happy to be back home. No. I opened the stiff door and trudged my bag into the house.

"Dad, Esme? I'm home!" nothing. "Dad?" why was it so quiet? I dumped my bags at the foot of the stairs and walked towards the living room. I saw a piece of paper in the table.

_Isabella,_

_We have gone out for a couple of drinks after work shouldn't be too late. Someone should arrive soon after you get home. See you soon xx Esme._

Great. Home alone. I sat on the love seat and watched some T.V. Just then I heard the door open and someone humming 'Every breath you take' their feet stomped heavily up the stairs and I heard the bathroom door slam shut. Who the fuck was that? If it was Charlie or Esme they would have said hi…

"Oh, hi?" I snapped my head up at the unfamiliar voice. A blonde God like creature was stood in front of me with nothing but a towel hung lightly around his hips.  
>"Hi, you are?" I swear I nearly drooled.<br>"Carlisle" He smiled, clearly just seeing plain me. "Your…" he trailed off.  
>"Isabella but, please, call me Bella. I am Charlie's daughter" I blushed under his gaze. He held his hand out, I took it and shook his hand. Electricity ran through my body. It was a strange and welcomed feeling.<br>"Nice to meet you… Carlisle" I said his name matter-of-factly.  
>"You to I have heard a lot about you" He smiled flashing his perfectly straight and white teeth. "Well… I should probably put some clothes on" He suggested nervously. He walked away as I raked my eyes over him one last time biting my lip nervously. The spare bedroom door opened and closed as the front door opened.<p>

"Bells?" my dad asked excitement clear in his husk voice.

"DAD!" I ran up to him and was pulled into a tight embrace. We only hugged when we hadn't seen each other for a while. We weren't good with emotions. I pulled Esme into a hug; she was warm and hugged me as a mother would do with their daughter. She was after all the closest I had to a mother.

"I have missed you Esme." I whispered

"You too Bella" her hold on me tightened then she let me go. We walked into the kitchen, my dad already sat on the sofa watching sport. 

"Es!" Carlisle boomed as he hauled her into a bear hug. I couldn't help bug laugh. 

"Your next. I'd stop laughing and start running" a big smile on his face. He looked deep into my eyes a playful twinkle to them. I ran to the front yard as fast as I could when suddenly two huge arms grabbed me by the waist and spun me round until we were facing each other. I couldn't help but giggle. Our chests were heaving for oxygen as we were locked in each others eyes.

Now I began to notice how muscular he was arms and chest were nicely toned. He clearly didn't work out big time but maybe and hour a day… he leaned into my ear his warm breath making me dizzy.

"Beautiful" was all he said as he jogged back into the house leaving me stood in the pouring rain confused.

**Hope you liked it! Please give reviews and ideas on tings you would like to see happen and I will try to fit them into my story. Next upload is Monday ( because it gives me a week of reviews and trying to make the next chapter better) ****xoxo ****Penguin ~**


	2. Drunken Disaster

**Second Chapter is here! Hope you enjoy this. ****xoxo ****Penguin ~  
><strong>

We were all sat around the table with Esme's outstanding lasagne. 

"I take it you two introduced before me and Charlie came home?" she asked with slight humour in her voice.

"Yes we did" I blushed remembering the 'hardly anything there' Carlisle I saw before. Carlisle let out a nervous chuckle. My dad looked at us both suspiciously.

"So are you O.K. staying in your old room Bells?"

"Erm... Yeah sure and thanks for the new bedding"

"And Carlisle are you O.K. staying across the hall from Bella?" Esme asked. He looked at me and then Esme as he smiled and nodded. After dinner I started to wash the dishes while everyone watched T.V.

"Mind if I join you?" I jumped and my heart raced as I realized who it was.

"S-sure, here." I handed him a dish towel. I could feel his eyes on me and for a strange reason I liked it. We stayed in a comfortable silence.

"So… where do you study?"

"Drew University of Medicine and Science.."

"That's in California, right?"

"Yeah I have a small apartment down there so.."

"You want to be a doctor? That is really cool, but forgive me, you seem really shy for a doctor" he was right I was shy. But I was working on it..

"Only around people I am not used to. Once you get to know me, or give me alcohol, I am no longer shy" I said straight.

"Trust me I plan on getting to know you" he whispered in my ear. With that he stalked out the room and sat next to Esme on the love seat. I slowly walked into the living room a few minutes later, processing his words. _**Trust me I plan on getting to know you**_**.** I sat staring into space. Did he mean that? I didn't understand my feelings but I had a strong emotion towards him from the moment I met him.

"Bella! Are you alive?" a familiar voice asked me… Emmett? I came back to reality. Emmett big goofy grin covering his face.

"Welcome back to Earth, them aliens still after you?" he laughed. _**No but Carlisle is. **_I turned to give him a hug and saw all my old friends stood their;  
>Jasper, Alice, Rose &amp; Em.<p>

three and a half hours had past. My dad and Esme had gone to bed about two hours ago and shortly after Carlisle went up too. We were drunk. No, we were pissed. Two more shot glasses were placed in front of me. I picked them up and drank them one after the other, my face squinting. The vodka now not burning but soothing.

"B-Bella do you have a boyfriend?" Alice managed to slur out. I laughed.

"No, but I do like someone" I hushed everyone to listen. "I met **him** today, and he is hot!" the girls giggled as Emmett decided to punch me in the arm.

"well, Bella who is it? Does he live in Forks because if he does we'll know him" Rose pointed out all seriousness on her face.

"No he doesn't… but you all know him." I just managed to tell them. Then the blackness hit me.

A bright light woke me up. My head pounded against my head protesting. I rolled over only to find a Greek god lay next to me._**Oh My God! Carlisle.**_ I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I hoped nothing had happened. I wanted him to do things to me but not like this. I looked at his sleeping face. It looked so soft, innocent and free, like a child. His blonde hair sticking up at all angles. _**Gorgeous.**_ It seemed strange that he was related to Esme, they didn't look like each other at all. When I came out of my thoughts two pierce blue eyes were staring at me. A smirk played on his lips. I looked down quickly. I could feel the heat flood my face turning it bright red. His finger lifted my chin so I had to look in his eyes.

"Morning _beautiful_" he whispered.

"Erm… Morn-Morning" I stuttered, he chuckled. Then I thought came into my head. "I don't mean to be rude, but how did I end up in your bed?"

_

**I know it wasn't that long but it was good right? Thank you for reading and please give your reviews as it spurs me on to keep writing and coming up with new ideas. ****xoxo**** Penguin ~**


	3. His Bed

**Chapter three is here! Hope you enjoyed the last one. ****xoxo ****Penguin ~ **

****_

"I honestly don't know I woke up and found you here just now." 

"Oh s-sorry" I got up and realised I was in my underwear. I grabbed the nearest shirt and put it on. I ran to my room, slammed the door and collapsed against it, trying not to hyperventilate. I, Isabella Swan, was in bed with Carlisle – nearly naked. Wow!

After I showered, got dressed and left my horrid curly hair to its own devise, I ran down stairs where Esme and Charlie were sat.

"Morning Bells, you want any breakfast?" my dad asked a little too casually for him. I spun round to quickly and nearly landed face first on the floor, but two big strong hands grabbed my wrists and pulled me up to see _him.  
><em>  
>"Careful" Carlisle chimed as a cute smile spread across his face. My dad and Esme burst out laughing.<p>

"What's so funny that you two are laughing?"

"Just something your friends told us as they left early this morning" I was totally puzzled. I looked at Carlisle for some hope but he looked just as puzzled. 

"What did they say now?" I asked irritated.

"Oh nothing much just how that you passed out and they told us who you wouldn't stop talking about _all_ night" Esme said looking at Carlisle the whole time amusement clear in her eyes. My mouth hung open as I turned red. 

I ran up the stairs and slammed my bedroom door. I chucked myself on my bed and let the tears fall. _How could they tell my step-mom EVERYTHING! And why would Esme say that in front of Carlisle? COW! _ I hate my life. I may as well stay up here and wait to die. Sure beats going down there and having to die of embarrassment. I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't even notice someone was sat with me until they pulled me into their perfectly toned chest. His shirt now ruined by the new tears that fell.

"So… Bella are you going to tell me what is wrong or am I going to have to guess?" he asked. I sniffed up trying to hold back my tears. One cold finger lifted my chin up and Carlisle's eyes burned into mine. The gaze was intense it felt as if he were looking into my soul. 

"Tell me Isabella what is wrong? What is so bad that your beautiful face has to pay for the sweet tears that fall from your eyes?" Carlisle pleaded. I suddenly felt a rush and threw my arms around his neck – my eyes never leaving his – now I was straddling his lap. My chest was heaving and his smell was intoxicating my senses. I could feel my panties were ruined and he was in a hard position down there.

"I _really_ like you… a bit too much, and I know you don't feel the same way. I know we haven't known each other for long but I feel a strange connection… like we should be more than just friends" I didn't know where the courage to say that came from. As soon as I said it I knew I shouldn't have. He looked kind of lost and … worried. I moved off him and went under the covers of my bed hugging my knees to my chest.

" _really _like me… well I have a confession… I _really_ like you too" he pulled the covers up and I automatically straightened my legs as he lay next to me under the covers. His lips grazed mine as his hand left a burning trail along my arm. His lips met mine again this time the kiss was slow and building. There was passion and I traced his bottom lip with my tongue asking for entrance. He happily obliged. I could feel the heat from his mouth radiate mine and I could taste him. His tasted like liquorish and toffee with a hint of masculine. He was the sweetest man I have ever known. As out tongues danced he let out a deep moan that went straight to my core. I whimpered. My head was spinning as I pulled away for breath.

"Bella we should stop. My sister and your dad are down stairs." He clarified calmly.

"Yeah you right. I have to go out with Esme anyway."

_

**I understand it wasn't the most perfect way for them to be honest about their feelings but things get better I promise. Next chapter up ASAP! Thank you for reading. Please review so I know how I can improve or if it is worth writing anymore. ****xoxo ****Penguin ~**


	4. The set up confession

**Here is chapter 4 hope you like it! ****xoxo ****Penguin ~**

_

"You look absolutely beautiful Esme; my dad won't know what hit him!" I gushed as Esme walked out of the fitting room in her wedding dress. It was a champagne colour and had an a-line skirt, low v-neck. Around the waist was a think satin band with a plain white rose on the left side- the middle filled with diamonds. It was plain and simple but did wonders for Esme's figure and made her look even more beautiful than usual.

"Really? You don't think it is too much?" she said as she did a full turn in the mirror. The back had a deep v cut and had tiny satin buttons that ran down the back.

"No! Buy it now or else!" We laughed. Esme got changed and bought the dress, which was going to be delivered to our house tomorrow, for the wedding on Saturday. As we left the store my phone rung. Caller ID said it was Alice. Great.

"What do you want; I haven't forgiven you for what happened the other night at my dad's house you know." I said in a stern voice. 

"Bella I will explain if you meet me in Port Angeles at Bella Rosa Coffee House on South Lincoln Street, I will bring everyone else. Please B"

"Fine see you in 20?"

"Sure, bye" I hung up the phone without a goodbye I was going to get the truth out of all of them. I explained to Esme I was meeting up with my friends and one of them would probably give me a lift home so she left me and I walked to the coffee shop.

I ordered my hot chocolate with extra cream and sat in the booth so we would all fit together.

"Hey babe. How you doing?" Rose said as she approached our booth with Alice, Jasper and Emmett close behind, all carrying their coffee orders.

"Hi." I said blankly. "You all have serious explaining to do. I don't hold grudges but this is to big a deal." I told them all harshly. There was an uncomfortable silence while they all thought about what to say.

"Well… you told us you _really_ liked Carlisle, whom is Esme's brother, so you can't shag him or even get with him because soon he will be your uncle." Rose said all flustered.

"But we said you shouldn't be so ridiculous because you weren't actually related and it was clear from what we had seen he really liked you too." Alice nearly cried. 

"O.K. but how did I end up in _his bed_?"

"We… well Emmett put you in there. You passed out and started to mumble his name so… we wanted it to be a little prank." Jasper told me straight on. Tears fell down my cheeks. They were my friends but because I liked someone they put me in their bed? WHO DOES THAT! I ran out of the coffee house leaving them all dumb-founded. I ran round the corner and up an ally way where I fell to the floor I cried my heart out. Because of my so called friends I had to tell someone I liked how I felt, wake up in their bed not knowing if I did anything and thoroughly embarrass myself. Now I couldn't be in the same room because when things got too heated in my room I felt rejected and couldn't face him. I didn't even know where we stood with each other. It wouldn't matter soon anyway as my dad and Esme would be married and we couldn't be together.

"Bella? Is that you?" The voice of an angel. I looked up my eyes stinging from the tears that had now dried out. "Oh gosh! What happened?" Carlisle put his arms around me and pulled me into his lap and rocked me back and forth, leaving chase kisses on my head every now and then. I had never felt so loved. A small but lovely gesture. It made me tingle. I rested my head on his shoulder, and planted a small kiss on the inside of his neck.

"Thank you." 

"For what?" Carlisle asked.

"For being here for me now."

"What happened for you to be so upset?" I told him the whole story and how they set it up. A long silence overtook us.

"Isabella? Will you please be my beautiful girlfriend?" he asked love pure in his eyes.


	5. Strange Boy

**OK I hope you liked the last chapter as I didn't get many reviews for it. Things are heating up now in the story so bare with me. ****xoxo**** ~ Penguin**

"Bella she is O.K. isn't she?" my dad asked me for the _nth _time. I could see the love he had for Esme when ever I was with them. Now it was replaced with worry. He was worried – even though he knew she loved him just as much – that she wouldn't turn up.

Esme didn't want any bridesmaids. It was only a small church and only a handful of people were here. There was; me, my dad, Carlisle, Emmett, Alice, Rose, Jasper, The Vicar and some work colleges of my dad and Esme. Oh and a man, about Carlisle's age, with auburn coloured hair. He was cute but had nothing on Carlisle. _Mental note to self… find out who he is._

We all sung hymns and applauded as the service was over. We all stood outside and showered them with confetti. I hugged them both and congratulated them. Someone whisper in my ear with an English accent.

"Well don't you look stunning, maybe even better than the bride. Maybe" I spun round to see auburn hair guy giving me a crooked grin.

"Erm… hi? Th-thanks" I stammered and he chuckled. "Who are you?" I need to know it was killing me. Just then a voice cleared behind us, and an arm snaked around my waist.

"What are you doing?" I whispered to Carlisle, as no one knew about us yet.

"Edward" Carlisle said with a nod of his head, all his features sharp.

"Carlisle" Edward did the same. "I am Carlisle and Esme's brother, Edward." He looked at me and smiled.

"Oh. Well it's nice to meet you…" I wasn't expecting that! I didn't know they had a brother. I looked away, their intense stare making me nervous. I saw Esme looking over at us with a pained look on her face. She started to walk over to us.

"Edward I am so glad you could make it and so is Charlie" she said as she took him into an embrace. The air was awkward and Edward was staring at me intensely and I scared me. I tucked myself into Carlisle's side acting as if I was cold so no one would be suspicious of us. His arm tightened on me.

"Will you two behave yourself… please it is my wedding day. Don't tell me you are behaving yourself because I can sense it and see it. And you're making Bella uncomfortable." With that she stormed off dragging me with her.

"Esme… what the hell!" I almost screamed.

"Shhh Bella please. Charlie knows about them two it took a lot of convincing to get him to let them both be here… together." She started to sob.

"Oh Esme… please don't cry it is your wedding day. What ever it is it can't be that bad."

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" she stormed away and joined my dad talking to the vicar. I walked over to Carlisle who was stood staring at Edward with hate in his eyes.

"Hey, are you going to tell me what all that was about. He is your brother and had Esme in tears" I waited patiently for an answer.

"Son. Of. A. Bitch. I will tell you but here is not the right time or day." He told me.

"HELP! PLEASE SHE HAS COLLAPSED!" Then I saw her and blackness hit me. All I remember was a sharp hit against my head.


	6. Stay Away

**So what happened to Bella! Find out in this chapter. ****xoxo**** ~ Penguin**

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

_Huuum. Huuum._

_ZZZZZZZZZ._

Please just stop. All noises just STOP! I screamed in my head but they still wouldn't stop. I didn't understand what was going on. I could hear the voices but my mouth wouldn't open to answer them, my eyes not opening to meet their pain struck gaze. It didn't make sense. I just remember hearing shouting then… nothing. I want my dad to tell me everything was going to be O.K. Esme to hug me and make this nightmare go away. _His_ arms around me and his sweet scent embracing me. His lips to capture mine and make this numbing pain, that was becoming more unbearable by the minute, go away. But nothing was happening. Just the same excruciating pain. And stupid noises.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

_Huuum. Huuum._

_ZZZZZZZZZ._

"Isabella, please just do something I feel like your dead, no movement or anything. Please." My dad pleaded with me. I am trying! Believe me! It isn't fun on my side of all of this. What ever this is. I don't like being the bearer of sadness. And holy shit! It is his wedding day. What the hell happened… my brain is trying to tell me but then pushes it back. It is like a fog I can see people moving and hear shouting and screaming but I can't put it all together.

"_HELP PLEASE SHE HAS COLLAPSED!" _I remember that being shouted but who collapsed and who shouted it? it was making me frustrated. I balled fingers into a fist.

"Charlie, Esme! Come quick! She moved! Her fist balled up… look." Carlisle! I wanted to throw my arms around him and hug him forever. Well at least they knew I was trying. Just then I sharp pain shot across my head. And again. And again. It was like picking a tray up out of the oven without oven-mitts on after having it on for an hour. It hurts… a lot.

_All I remember was a sharp hit against my head._

My eyes didn't feel as heavy and didn't hurt anymore. I fluttered them open and all I could see was white. I lifted my head off the pillow and looked around. It was empty. Well I knew where the noises were coming from at least. But where is everyone?

"No I want her to come home to my house." My dad told someone very sternly. The door opened and Carlisle walked in his eyes popped out his head when he saw me awake.

"Oh My… Bella are you ok? Do you remember what happened? I have been going…" I put my finger over his soft lips and sighed. I looked up and my dad looked like he was going to kill someone, Esme had her hand on his arm trying to calm him.

"Does he know…" I whispered to Carlisle. One stiff nod of his head told me everything. My dad knew, that was why he was angry. But I loved Carlisle. He meant everything to me. SHIT! Did I just say I loved him…?

"Get away from my daughter. Stay away from my house and this hospital. Just get out!" he looked at me then. "I can't believe you would do this, Isabella. You know who he is and how _old_ he is. Why? Why?" my father fell to the floor and Esme cradled him. I looked up and Carlisle was gone.

**Hope you liked it! so what happens between Carlisle and Bella now? Will Charlie come round? If you want to hear this from someone elses point of view please tell me. AND please please please review. I haven't had a lot and it makes me feel like I am writing this for nothing**

**Thank you. ****xoxo**** ~Penguin**


	7. Goodbye

**Chapter 7! I have to say thank you to everyone who is reading this I never thought that anyone would read it never mind the story having 7 chapters! Thank you, Thank you! ****xoxo**** ~ Penguin**

All this didn't make sense. Why was my dad acting like this? It was over the top. Now Carlisle had gone. I felt alone. All I could hear was the sobs of Charlie and Esme's words of comfort.

I must have fallen asleep; when I woke up I was alone. Again. Hum… I wasn't hooked up to my machines anymore. I needed to find Carlisle. With any look he wouldn't have gone too far. I walked out the door and walked to the nearest corridor. No one was down there so I kept walking. I turned the corner and froze.

"I have packed my stuff Charlie. I will be leaving. Tonight." Carlisle told my father in a cold voice. It scared me he never sounded so serious.

"Good. If you don't do as I say I swear down I will tell Bells _everything_" well that was annoying they were keeping something for me.

"Can I say goodbye to her at least." Carlisle pleaded.

"No. No more pain, when she finds out why she is in here it will kill her." Geez stay positive.

"I think it will cause her pain if I just leave and she doesn't understand why. I won't tell her the truth… I promise I will make up something. Just please Charlie let me do that one thing and say goodbye." He was nearly crying and it broke my heart. I sank to the floor and as tears ran down y face. This was not good.

"Fine" My dad said and I heard his boots stomp off. I peeped my head around the corner and Carlisle was stood leaning his head against the wall. I looked at his broken face tears streaming down. A sob broke from my lips. His sobs stopped and he was about to look up as I ran. As fast as I could to my room.

I closed the door and changed in too my yoga pants and tank top. I put a long sleeved black cardigan on and sat in the middle of the hospital bed hugging myself. My head was messed up. How did I end up in here? What happened while I was asleep? Why were my dad and Carlisle at each others throat? The thoughts kept going round in my head. It hurt.

I didn't hear the door open or see anyone sit in front of me. I just felt a kiss on my head.

"Carlisle?" I asked when there was no answer I looked up. I wish I hadn't. His beautiful blonde hair was all ravelled, his usually bright blue eyes had lost their sparkle, his lips pale and his face looked like he should be dead. Fresh tear fell from his soul making me cry.

"What's going on? I am scared and messed up. Tell me it will be ok Carlisle, please." I begged because I couldn't stand this anymore. I needed to know _everything_.

"I need to tell you a lot of stuff but I need you to stay calm and listen right till the end. Promise?" he sounded serious. I could do whatever he wanted, no matter what.

"Ok I promise."

"Three years ago I got forced to marry a woman named Irina. She was two years younger than me and it was my parents dying wish for me to marry her. So I did." He looked at me and probably saw my jaw on the ground. He was married. Why me… I wanted to say something so badly but I promised I would listen." We had been friends since 5th Grade and Edward always used to pick on us saying we would end up married. I never thought I would. I never liked her in that way. I didn't want to marry her but I couldn't deny my parents wish. My brother and sister never knew I married her because of my mum and dad. I couldn't tell them I felt ashamed. I was going to try and pretend they never said anything but they has told Irina as well and she blackmailed me." I gasped." Saying that if I didn't marry her then she would make my life a living hell in the end I wouldn't be allowed to be a doctor. I couldn't chance that. Anyway, I married her on the 10th October 2008 everything went well until she found someone she truly loved. She ran away with him last year and sent the divorce papers with a not attached." He pulled crumpled note from his pocket and handed it to me.

_Carlisle, I realise I was a bitch. I am sorry but I hope with these papers you can move on as I have. I know the right person is out there for you somewhere__. All you have to do is sign and were over I want nothing from you but I do have some other news. It is good and can be bad depending on how you see it. I am pregnant with you child. Three months to be exact. I am sorry to tell you like this but I thought you should know. xx Irina _

At the bottom there was a scan stuck to the note. That was _his_ baby.

"When was this sent?" I had to know.

"Five and a half months ago. He is due today." Tears streamed down my face. How could he do this to me! To his child… he wasn't going to be there." I never told Esme or Edward she was pregnant but when I was in the shower the other day my phone rang Esme answered and found out. She said she would support me in whatever happens… but I don't know what to do. Then your dad found out and in the heat of the moment I told him that… I loved you and wouldn't hurt you. Ever." He was crying with his head in his hands. I couldn't help it I was mad at his but refused to see him hurt. I put my arm around his back and rubbed circles on his shoulder my head against his.

"You love me?" I asked. I couldn't quite believe him. He turned his head towards me and nodded.

"I know I hardly know you but I know I love you. Esme says she can see it when I look at you but your father doesn't like the idea. I can't say I blame him. I am a prick. I don't know anything about you Isabella, but I want to get to know you. It's to late now. I have lost you." He started sobbing again.

"No you haven't Carlisle. You will never lose me."

"You don't understand. Your father won't let me near you Isabella I am thirty four your eighteen. It is wrong. I have been married and divorced I am having a child; your life is just beginning, I can't drag you down like that Bella, I just can't. I'm sorry." He kissed my hair and walked out the room.

He was gone. For good.

**So what will happen now? I have been asked to write the end of chapter 5 in someone else's POV. I will but does anyone have anyone specific in mind? I promise you will find out what happened to her soon. And last but not least, please Please Review. I can't tell you how much it means when you give your input from opinions to ideas. ****xoxo**** ~ Penguin**


	8. Pervert

**I am going back to chapter 5 in this one! But it is going to be in ****Edward's POV. But the story will be a follow on from chapter 7. ****xoxo**** ~ Penguin.**

I was stood next to my soon to be brother – in – law, Charlie. I had never met him before, until today. He seemed a good enough guy to be with my sister.

Me and Esme were always close as children. Carlisle was more a suck up to our parents. He was clever and following in my father's footsteps. When Esme went to collage it was just me and him. We got along just fine until he married that bitch who ended up divorcing him. My mother and father would have been turning in their graves. He became a doctor and wallowed in his own pity. Me and Esme never saw him but I knew they rang each other. I was the youngest and the invisible one.

I was more than shocked when Esme rang. I don't think she ever forgot how close we were as kids. I didn't. I still remember the phone call.

"_Edward?__ It's me… Esme." I froze. It had been 3 years since I had seen her. Carlisle's wedding. Only 7 months since I talked to her. Carlisle's divorce. Prick. But even so…brothers and sisters should talk more._

"_Esme. What do I owe the pleasure." I loved Esme I could never not. No one could._

"_I and Charlie are getting married in three months time. I want you to be there. As my brother. Please Edward." She was nearly sobbing by the end. She knew me and Carlisle didn't get along. The way she was acting meant he was going to be there. Did I want to go? No. Did I need to go? Yes. _

"_For you Esme anything. And I know he will be there. I won't make a scene if he doesn't." I hung up before she could lecture me or tell me to behave. I should have said goodbye but who cares. She knew why I acted this way._

So here I was stood with my charming brother… and my new brother. I looked around stood in this small church. It was nice enough. A beautiful young woman caught my eye. She had Charlie's curls and hair colour and had a slight look of him but didn't look totally like him. Who the heck…? All I knew was she was stunning.

The wedding was over and I saw her hugging my sister and Charlie. When they turned I walked up to her. My charm always worked.

"Well don't you look stunning, maybe even better than the bride? Maybe" I said it in my British accent and gave her a crooked grin.

"Erm… hi? Th-thanks" she stammered. I chuckled she was cute when flustered. "Who are you?" I was going to answer her when I saw _him_. My brother. The one and only. He cleared his throat and wrapped him arm around the young girls waist. No way… he can't be _with_ her. She looked up at him love clear in her eyes but something else was there. Anger maybe?

"Edward" Carlisle said with a nod of his head, all his features sharp. He was shooting evils my way. Like _leave now or I will kill you._

"Carlisle" I said with a nod of my head. "I am Carlisle and Esme's brother, Edward." I looked at her and smiled. Now she knew who I was and I was annoying Carlisle.

"Oh. Well it's nice to meet you…" she trailed off. She probably didn't know who I was. Me and my brother were staring intensely at each other. Not blinking or breaking contact.

"Edward I am so glad you could make it and so is Charlie" Esme said as she took me into an embrace. Trying to make me and Carlisle behave. I stared at the young girl in Carlisle's arms. I was going to make her mine, whatever it took. she tucked herself into Carlisle's side she looked cold...

"Will you two behave yourself… please it is my wedding day. Don't tell me you are behaving yourself because I can sense it and see it. And you're making Bella uncomfortable." With that she stormed off taking the beautiful girl with her.

Bella. Well that name suited her. I am sure it was Italian for beauty… yes perfect.

"What are you doing here Edward?" Carlisle asked now we were alone. He still wanted to seem like the good guy.

"Esme, _our sister_, invited me. That means you can't have a 'pop' at me because I am here for her no one else." I ran my fingers through my hair feeling nervous as I saw Esme crying and Bella looking shocked.

"Does…Bella know?"

"About what?" He snapped back.

"Irina" I knew it would throw him over the edge. He stared at me with pure hatred in his eyes.

"Hey, are you going to tell me what all that was about. He is your brother and had Esme in tears" Bella waited for an answer.

"Son. Of. A. Bitch." That was to me for mentioning _her._ "I will tell you but here is not the right time or day." He told her.

"HELP! PLEASE SHE HAS COLLAPSED!" I looked up. Charlie had shouted as a strawberry blonde lay in his arms. She looked old and pale. A lot older than I think she should. It was clear by her clothes she didn't belong at the wedding. When I turned around Carlisle had Bella in his arms on the floor. What the hell was going on?

We were all at the hospital; Carlisle, Esme & Charlie. We were here for Bella. I had been told that the woman at the wedding was Bella's mum. She hadn't ever cared for Bella but always tried to worm her way in.

Carlisle came round the corner pain stricken. Esme was crying while whispering to Charlie. It didn't look good.

"Edward here is the key to mine and Charlie's house. And here… is a map." She handed them to me.

"Why? Do you want me leave?" I asked shocked that Carlisle wasn't being told as well.

"You don't really know Isabella and have no reason to be here." Great so because I didn't know the girl well enough I was sent to my sisters house like a 4 years old. Sulking I walked to my car.

I reached the house with no difficulty at all. Forks was only small not hard to lose your way. I put my things in a spare room, I knew Esme wouldn't mind.

On my way to the stairs a bedroom door was open a crack. The walls were an egg duck colour. I pushed the door open and stepped inside. It was Bella's room. After looking around her room I walked out. A picture of her in a bikini in my back pocket. This was going to be fun.

**I know it is a strange ending but all shall become clear. Any suggestions are welcome. Thanks for reading! ****xoxo**** ~ Penguin.**


	9. Harry William Brandon  Cullen

**Sorry that I haven't updated sooner been a very busy girl..**

**Were back to normal now picking up from the end of chapter 7. Things are complicated in this chapter so bare with me please. xoxo ~ Penguin.**

3 long and tiresome weeks. I was going to go and find him, but I had to rest doctor's orders and I would never go against my dad when he wants me to do what the doctor said. I was going back to Cali. Amongst all the trouble/excitement I had almost forgot I had outside of this month… and him. I was lucky we were still in the holidays at DUMS. I had completed all of my assignments before I arrived in Forks.

"Esme, I am going!" I shouted up the stairs.

"Ohhh Bella wait!" She gave me the world's biggest hug and handed me an envelope. "Don't open it until you get on the plane…promise" I nodded now intrigued.

"Give my dad my love won't you?"

"Of course, safe journey" she waved my off as I put my suitcase in the car and drove to the airport. The envelope was burning through the seat next to me. I couldn't for the life of me think what it was…

I gave in the hire car and took my seat on the plane after an agonising wait at the airport. I was halfway to Cali when I remembered the envelope..

I opened it and didn't recognise the writing._**Great**____**so**____**I**____**have**____**to**____**read**____**it.**_

_Dearest Bella,_

_I left under horrid circumstances. I wish I could explain more. I understand if you never want to talk to me. Today should determine that. I told Esme to give you this the day you leave Forks. I love you Isabella. I don't care that we hardly know each other I just know I need to be with you. If you feel the same meet me at the café near your university. Please meet me there and I will explain anything you want. I will even except a slap on the face just please meet me. I love you. _

_Carlisle xxx_

A single tear fell on to the letter. He loved me. The plane landed and I ran out of the airport. I hauled into a taxi and went to my apartment. I changed into my dark blue denim shorts and my white tank top. I put my sandals on and put my hair in a messy bun and headed out. The café was just around the corner.

When I was outside the café I couldn't see him. I felt a sharp pain in my chest, rejection. I was about to leave and go to the beach and wallow in self pity for actually believing he loved me.

"Isabella?" Carlisle whispered into my ear. He was here. He did love me.

"Carlisle!" I squealed as I wrapped my arms around his neck squeezing him as tight as possible. He pulled me away and sat me down at a table outside. I decide we need to just talk and not think. We needed to be honest.

"Why did you just leave?" he looked a little shocked at my out burst.

"I told you why Bella… I was having a baby. And your father told me to go. I am sorry Bella, really sorry" he looked as if he was going to cry.

"Was he born… Carlisle?" I waited patiently knowing this was hard for him. I at thinking about the last time I saw him. How heart broken he was that he couldn't stay that he wanted to get to know me.

"Yes he was. Three weeks ago." He said plainly.

"Have you got a picture? Can I see it?" he pulled his phone out and got up a photo and handed me his phone.

An adorable tiny face was staring up at me with bright blue eyes. He had Carlisle's eyes. I smiled at the beautiful boy. A pang of pain shot through me. _I__wish__it__was__mine__and__his__child._ I brushed the thought aside.

"He is Beautiful. He has your eyes." I said softly. A sad smile crossed my face. "What is he called?"

"Harry William Brandon – Cullen" he said proudly.

"Wow… That is a nice name but kind of old fashioned." SHIT! I didn't mean to say that out loud.

"ha-ha yeah it is. Harry is my middle name and since I won't be seeing him often then she agreed he could be named after me." He couldn't stop laughing.

"Carlisle you said you wanted to get to know me."

"Yes I do. But I do understand if you do-"

"Shh I do but shouldn't we go somewhere more private…" I winked at him.

"Yes… we should."

I grabbed his hand and led him through the busy streets to my apartment.


	10. Author's Note

Author's note!

Please can I have some questions you would like to know about Bella & Carlisle for the next chapter where they get to know each other! Thank you! xoxo Penguin ~


	11. My Past, Your Mother

**In This chapter they will be asking each other questions about each other so the know more about each other… really hope you enjoy this! xoxo Penguin ~**

We were sat on my sofa with Christina Aguilera ain't no other man playing quietly in the background.

"So… Bella I don't just want to know about your past I want to know the simple things. What is your favourite colour?" he looked at me nervously.

"Royal Blue… because it was my mums' favourite colour too." I whispered. I missed my mum. "What's your favourite colour?" I had to know I think it is some kind of green because he always wore green somewhere…

"Bright red or dark green I can never really choose…" he drifted off. There was an awkward silence… my mind went blank and I couldn't think of anything to ask him. I knew I wanted to ask him loads but I had no idea what to say.

"Carlisle… why do you hate Edward? I know you and Edward have had misunderstanding- "

"Misunderstanding" he scoffed. "It was more than a misunderstanding. You don't know the whole story." He looked pained. I put my arm around his neck and sat on his lap. I kissed his jaw and neck slowly, trying to calm him.

"I love you." I whispered. He gave me a small pained smile.

"When I was 20 my and Irina were best friends. Edward told me he liked her but I knew age would be a problem with Irina so I had to tell him it was never going to happen. That night he asked her out and she told him no. he was heartbroken. Every chance he got he would be there. One night I told him to back off because he was scaring Irina so much she nearly stopped coming round to see me. Esme warned him to stay away from her before things got nasty but he said she felt the same way but was hiding it." Carlisle rested his hands on my hips. It sent a tingle up my spine. He took a deep breath. "He left her alone for a while. When I came home one summer night I gave her a hug and she kissed my cheek, her father had just died of cancer and she needed me. Edward was watching us and grew mad at me. I walked through the door and jumped me. He kept hitting my face telling me I was a dick for stealing _his_ girl. I threw some punches and busted his nose but Esme stopped us. She told us both off for it. I never spoke to him much but our trust grew over time again. You know the rest about the marriage and my little boy." He had tears rolling down his cheeks. "I _wish_ were still as close as we used to be. But he has stayed bitter and hate's me. I have tried to talk to him but he doesn't listen."

"Carlisle, I will always defend you it's not your fault that he doesn't understand." I snuggled my head into the crook of his neck.

After several hours of talking and most defiantly finding out more about each other, I was shattered. I was now lay across the sofa my head on Carlisle's lap. He was stroking my hair, it was soothing. So soothing I fell asleep.

**CPOV**

She lay on my lap asleep. It was nice to just be here with Bella, talking. My phone went off breaking the silence. I opened the message. It was from Irina.

_Carlisle, I wanted you to know I am not mad with you for finding someone else. I just hope for your sake she still loves you even with everything that has gone on. To cheer you up her is a picture of your son sleeping._

I clicked the attachment and there he was his soft, tiny features lay there in the most peaceful sleep ever to exist. No worries to hurt his head. I started to wonder if Bella really was O.K. with me being a dad. She seemed taken to him when she saw the picture. But I saw something, maybe jealousy, flicker in her eyes. I wanted her to know I loved her enough that nothing was going to come between us. Just then she started stirring.

"Hello sleepy head" I laughed. Her hair was a mess.

"hey." She said drudgery.

"Bella I was just thinking, at Esme's weeding you collapsed when you saw your mum, why?" she winced. I was about to tell her not to tell me but she started to talk.

"My mum and dad divorced when I was 12 years old. They were the perfect couple; high school sweethearts, married under very happy terms, have their little girl and give her everything she wants. They both had jobs they loved. Everything was perfect. _Too_perfect. My uncle Phil had committed suicide when I was 8 years old. It broke my mum and she started drinking heavily, soon enough became an alcoholic. It drove my dad insane he tried to get her help but she wouldn't accept it. One day we came home, me and my dad, to find my mum covered in blood. She had slit her wrists over and over saying her life was over." She was weeping now. I just hugged her and stayed silent until she wanted to continue. I had a funny feeling that she had never told anyone about this before.

"Soon after people from the mental institute took her away. Two and a half years later the divorce papers came by the time it was official I didn't want anything to do with my mum. She made me feel sick. She used to write to Charlie and tell him not to bother sending photos of me she never wanted to know me. Until last year she started writing to me saying she wanted to meet me, that she was better now. I know she is still an alcoholic. Someone must have told her about the wedding. She probably turned up to stop it... I hate her Carlisle I truly do." She sounded bitter at the end. Her face showed no emotion. I didn't like it.

That night we slept in her bed together. But I woke up alone.


	12. Big News

**So hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I am fast forwarding 1 year later at Christmas time. Hope you enjoy. xoxo ~ Penguin**

1 year later

Christmas, 2012. 

Bella was asleep in our bedroom. I felt sorry for her after looking after Harry all day on her day off work. I went in and kissed her head. I pulled an extra blanket over her because it was freezing. The snow had been falling heavy over the last week. It made it impossibly cold but fun for my family. I heard Harry start crying. I ran to him before he woke Bella up.

"Shhh daddy's here now" I said picking him up out of his crib and gently rocking him. Irina had called and asked me and Bella to look after Harry because she was in hospital with the flu… that was three weeks ago and Christmas would be here soon. Bella didn't seem to mind. I knew she loved having him here but it tired her out. When he stopped crying I put him in the play pen, now he was wide awake. I looked at the clock which said it was nearly 6pm. I went to the kitchen I decided to make chicken in a cream sauce. One of Bella's favourites.

"Hey, what you doing?" Bella asked as she snaked her arms around my waist and rested head on my back.

"Making my beautiful partner her favourite dish." I turned and kissed her head. She smiled warmly at me them yawned.

"Sorry" she blushed. "Where is Harry?" she looked worried.

"In his play pen, don't worry he will be fine."

"Any news on Irina?" her eyebrow shot up.

"Nope but hopefully that is a good thing." She just hummed and went to the CD player. _'__All__I__want__for__Christmas__is__you__'_ started playing she hummed the tune. I turned around she looked so happy staring out of the window at the snow in my dressing gown humming along to Christmas songs.

I lit a candle in the middle of the dinner table. I pulled the dinner out of the oven and placed in on the fine china.

"Isabella, dinner is served." I let my British accent come out when I said it, getting a laugh out of Bella. She sat on the chair opposite me. We ate in silence for a few minutes.

"Carlisle I have some big news to tell you, I was going to wait until Christmas day but I am very excited and don't know if you will feel the same way. It just feels right because were in a good place at the moment. The snow falling outside and the warm fire crackling, Harry staying over. Were like a true family. So I _have_ to tell you. Carlisle – "I was nervous but the phone rang just as she was about to tell me. I picked it up a little aired from worry. What could she possibly have to tell me that was big…?

"Carlisle? Are you there?" Marcus asked.

"Oh, hi. Yeah sorry about that zoned out for a second." I chuckled nervously.

"Yeah… Erm do you think Harry could stay with you for a few more weeks. Irina is getting worse and the doctors don't think she will be out for Christmas..." He sounded like he was going to cry. Like he had to ask if my son could stay for longer. Harry was one now nearly walking and talking. I loved him. So did Bella.

"Over Christmas like Christmas day?" I had to ask and make sure. Bella looked up at me then with questioning eyes. I held up one finger, showing her I would tell her in a minute.

"Yeah, would that be a problem? If it is we can always try and find some where else?" he asked me.

"No. No we would love to look after him for a few more weeks especially over Christmas. Thank you for thinking about us. I am sorry but I have to go. I will ring you tomorrow and talk more, if that is ok, Marcus" I needed to tell Bella the good news.

"Sure thing Carlisle. Thanks" with that he hung up the phone.

"What was that all about?" Bella asked.

"We get to keep Harry over Christmas. Isn't that Great!" I went round the table and hugged her, tight.

"Yeah... I suppose." She replied but didn't seem too happy. I could tell it wasn't just because that meant Irina was getting worse.

"Bella I thought you liked Harry staying over. What's wrong?" suddenly she burst into tears.

"I am happy honestly. It's just- it's just" she stopped and looked into my eyes. "Nothing, I am being stupid." She smiled, but it was a sad smile. She got up and walked over to the bottom of the stairs.

"Thank you for dinner, it was lovely." She bowed her head and walked silently upstairs. Moments later I heard the door shut. It was eerily quiet. All I could hear was muffled tears from Bella.

**I know it was short but something big is coming… Please review. What do you think Bella was going to tell Carlisle? Why was Bella so upset? What is wrong with Irina? Please tell me what you think. Thank you for reading! xoxo Penguin ~**


	13. Auther's Note Two

Author's note!

I am going to start writing a new story soon based on Bella and Edward… this means I will update this story when I can (Maybe every other week) hope you understand. xoxo Penguin ~


	14. The Hospital

**Well this chapter is going to be hopefully one of the best I have written, lovey dovey wise. Hope you all enjoy this chapter! Thank you for reviews, keep them coming! xoxo Penguin ~**

I woke up alone. It was a strange feeling knowing that we were both on the same shift today. There was a knock on the door. I ran downstairs shocked to see Carlisle asleep on the sofa. I opened the door.

"I brought all my Disney DVD's and some snacks. Don't look at my like that Belly Bean, Harry will be fine in my care for a few hours until Ali & Rose get here" Em kissed my cheek.

"Yeah I know he will could you go and get him second floor, 3rd room on the left."

"Sure thing."

I walked up to Carlisle and kissed his head softly.

"Carlisle, hunny. Wake up." I nudged him gently. He stirred a little and rubbed his eyes.

"Oh…hey." He grunted. I got up and made some coffee. I could hear Emmett making a fool of himself upstairs. If he wasn't careful one of these days he was going to come through the roof. I laughed at the sight of that.

"What's so funny?" Carlisle's arms wrapped around my waist and started to kiss my neck, slowly. He hadn't shaved; new stubble was starting to appear. It was tickling my neck. I couldn't take it any longer. I burst out laughing.

"Stop! Stop!" I laughed. He held his hands up in surrender but there was a look in his eye that told me he knew what he was doing. "You don't play fair" I pulled my tongue out at him and poured the coffee. He took it off the side and wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"I hope you burn your tongue!" I shouted playfully as he ran up the stairs. I sat and turned the news on hoping to catch the latest. 15 minutes later Carlisle came down in his lab coat and plain clothing. Looking like the worlds hottest doctor.

"Well hello Doctor Cullen…" I said in the best seductive voice I could. He pulled me into his arms and captured my lips with his. It was soft and tender. It made me feel warm inside and wanted.

"Alright you two get a room! Young eyes here" Emmett bellowed as he covered Harry's eyes. I could feel the blush creeping on my cheeks.

"Well we better get going… thanks Em." With that me and Carlisle walked out of the door into his car.

I just came off my very uneventful dinner break back to the main base on floor 6 of the hospital.

"Dr. Cullen was up here asking for you about five moments ago." Jessica Stanley our receptionist told me while chewing gum. She was the most rude and fake person I knew. She also liked Carlisle. No one knew about our relationship yet. Carlisle thought it would be too much attention since I was only just starting out. Which meant I couldn't tell Jessica, or the other women, to keep their mouths shut when saying… personal things about _Doctor__Cullen._

"Thank you Jess, did he say what for?"

"No, just that if you could see him ASAP it would be helpful…" she trailed off. Lauren, another paediatric nurse like me, walked in.

"OMG! Jess you will never guess who just had convocation with me." She nearly jumped over the desk and landed on Jessica's lap. I started looking through some files to see who I could go and treat. I didn't like staying near the 'gossip girls' any longer than I had to…

"Who?" Jess urged her to carry on.

"Doctor Cullen…" My head snapped up. If he was talking to her he had stooped to a new low.

"No Way! What did you talk about?"

"Well… just hospital stuff really. He asked how our new trainee nurse was doing. But that's not the point he was so close and he brushed his hand with mine when he walked away. I think he likes me..." both the girls started giggling and screaming. He asked about me? The trainee? And her of all people her and Jessica looked like Barbie dolls…

"Ohhh Nurse Swan. I have been looking for you, may I talk to you." I looked up and there he was Carlisle. He always made me laugh at work, he was much more formal.

"Yeah." I said as he pushed me into one of the spare offices.

"It's about last night. Bella why were you so upset…?"


	15. The Argument

**This Chapter is kind of hard on… abit out of the blue. Xoxo Penguin ~**

Carlisle shut the door and locked it. I felt abit giddy… that soon changed when I saw his face.

"It's about last night. Bella why were you so upset…?" ahhh I was wondering when he would ask me this.

"Maybe we could talk tonight; I have only just come off my lunch…" I tried to get to the door but he put his arm in front of me.

"You have 15 minutes left Bella you came off your lunch early. I was coming up here to wait for you… my lunch has just started. I don't like you being upset. Please talk to me this" he waved his hand between us "won't work if your not honest with me." He looked like someone had taken his heart out with a spoon. I couldn't tell him. I was going to tell him in the perfect setting last night but Irina ruined it… well kind of.

"I really don't want to talk about it Carlisle… not here. It is meant to be happy news… well I hope it is. Last night was the perfect setting but we got sidetracked." I started to cry. I didn't want to tell him anymore. He had ruined it for me. Now he just wanted to know, pressure it out of me so he wouldn't feel bad. "Please just let me go…"

"No, Bella. I thought it was about Irina first… but then I thought about it and realised it has too be something more. I want to know. You said it was big news… tell me Bella."

"No!" I snapped. Who did he think he was trying to get it out of me? I would tell him in my own time." Fuck off Carlisle; I need to get back to work. Look I will tell you in my own time. But stop pressuring me. I will sort it out and then there will be no news to tell. I don't think we ready yet, I was wrong."

"Bella. Don't I get a say in this… I am so confused. I can't work knowing that you're this upset and I can't help because I don't know what's going on in your head" he rested his head on mine and kissed my forehead. Fresh tears began to fall. I couldn't put him through this. I would get an abortion today after work.

"You know what it doesn't matter. I will sort it out today after work. No worries." I gave him the best and most convincing smile I could.

"Don't think I am dropping this." he warned and opened the door. I scurried out, getting some dirty looks from my co – workers. I had only told one person about my…_situation_.

_I sat on the couch waiting for a line to show up on the test. I was so nervous… also glad that Carlisle was at work. I hadn't planned on becoming pregnant. Damn I didn't even know yet. I was 3 days late so I decide to check. Here I was sat on my couch waiting for a bloody line to tell me if I would be a mother in 9 months time… I prayed to God Carlisle wouldn't come home early. What would I say? _

"_Oh yeah, were looking after your son and I was careless and didn't tell you I had run out of contraception. But hey ho I am pregnant! Another baby to take care of!" very unlikely. It had been 3 minutes. I could do this all I had to do was look at some plastic, right? There it was a thin pink line. I was pregnant._

_I started panicking not knowing what to do. We had only just become settled. What if this messed us up and we finished? What if it was too much for us both to handle. There was only one person I could think of who would know the answer to this. I dialled the number and waited._

"_Bella? Honey it is 9pm… what's wrong?" I was shaking tears spilling down my cheeks._

"_I think- I think am pregnant" sobs broke from my chest. There was just silence…_

"_Bella? Are you sure?"_

"_I have taken a test and it came back positive. So yeah I am pretty sure."_

"_OK… why are you so sad? This is a good thing Bella. Isn't it?"_

"_For me. But what about Carlisle? He has just had a son little over a year ago. Were just getting steady. And now I am pregnant…"_

"_Bella, I know my brother. He will be extremely happy. He wants to start a family with you I know he does. He is just scared that things are going to fast for you. That is why he has been trying to get Harry to stay with you both more. Bella you have nothing to worry about."_

"_Really? How about I tell him as a Christmas present?" I started getting loads of ideas in my head… maybe we could do this? I mean the setting was as perfect and romantic. Snow had just begun to fall coating the entire city with a silver glow. The fire was crackling at night so we were all warm and snuggled together with a glass of wine on the sofa._

"_Thanks Esme he is about to come through the door I can hear his key. Bye love you both." I hung up the phone. This was it._

I rang Esme because I knew I could trust her. Alice and Rose were gossips. I looked at the clock and went to the locker room. Time to tell Carlisle **everything.**


	16. No Words

**Last chapter was pretty ruff. And Carlisle became a little scary :S xoxo Penguin~**

I thought we had a good relationship one where we could trust each other. I was scared to tell him but I knew I had to. I walked down all the stairs to Carlisle's office. I sat in his big leather chair waiting…

I don't know when but I must have fallen asleep because feather light kisses were being placed on my lips and neck. I opened my eyes and squinted. The light burned!

"I think you fell asleep waiting… I have finished an hour late. Sorry" he looked so guilty I just smiled at him. I was shattered, today had been a long and hard day. Much like something else I know…

"Should we go home? I am mega tired and could do with our bed" I whined. My eyes were droopy.

"If you're tired we should probably talk first… if you're tired I mean." I knew we should talk now. I couldn't put it off any longer.

"Carlisle… I don't know how to tell you this. I- I'm pregnant" I let out a deep breath waiting for him to do something… anything. But there was nothing he was frozen. A look of confusion on his face. He didn't even blink. I put my hand on his arm.

"I know it is a lot to take in and probably not the best of news right now but-"

"_You__'__re__pregnant_" he laughed. I was now confused. This wasn't funny. This was serious. We were going to be a proper family. I hoped.

"Bella… is this some cruel trick you're playing on me? Payback because Harry is staying. This isn't funny!" he shouted and it made me jump. This is why I didn't want to tell him, in fear he would react like this. I couldn't understand it…Esme said. Of course she did to make me feel better! GOD! How could I have been so stupid?

"No it isn't a joke. I love you Carlisle and I am excited for this baby to come along and make our world a better place. I don't care if I have to do it without you!" I stormed out of his office and out into the cold, dark street. Tears were blurring my vision. I stepped out into the road and I saw two bright lights. I turned and faced them. My body stopped and I got thrown into glass I could feel it stick into my skin. The last thing I felt was a sharp pain across my chest.

**CPOV**

Pregnant. Bella, my beautiful angel was pregnant. I was extremely surprised we hadn't been planning this. So the child was a mistake. A very good mistake. But surly not I mean she had to be joking. When she stormed out I knew it was true. I didn't know if I wanted this. I wanted to spend Christmas with my wonderful partner and son…

I heard a screech outside and a muffled scream. What the heck? I ran outside like many others in the hospital and froze. I couldn't be, could it? An angel was lay in the road. Her ebony coloured hair spilled all over the road. Her body and limbs were in odd positions. But the worst was her face. Glass was pierced through the skin and bruises were already forming. Her eyes were squinted shut. I hope she didn't feel any pain and it was quick.

My mind caught up with me then. Isabella was lay in the road, with my child!

"Isabella can you hear me? It's Carlisle." My mind was going mad. Was she dead? Or Dying? Would she have brain damage? How bad was the impact…and where? Would the baby be OK? _Our__baby._ My spine tingled at the thought. The doctors who were also at the scene put Bella on the stretcher and carried her into the hospital.

I waited for hours on end. I just needed to see her. I could look at her charts and notes.

"?" I quizzing voice asked me. I looked up and my old friend Jane was stood looking confused. "You're here after hours." She looked at her watch. "Serious over time? You finished your shift 4 hours ago."

Jane was my boss for 5 years. Last year I got upgraded. To me that just meant an office and a new boss. Me and Jane were always close and now could be true close friends because no one thought we were sleeping together so I wouldn't be fired. Not that I have ever had a reason to be fired…

"Someone I know is in here by the looks of things it doesn't look good. They won't let me in even though they know who I am." Tears threatened to fall from my eyes.

"Someone serious by the looks of things. Carlisle you look like your going to cry." She put her arm around my neck and hugged me close. I broke down.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter I have found it hard to write recently… writers block! It is killing me but I am trying my best. xoxo Penguin ~**


	17. The Wake  Up Call

**This chapter might be rubbish because I have had writers block… still kind of do. I know where the story is heading but have no idea how to write it! It is getting me stressed… any ideas will be appreciated. xoxo Penguin ~**

I woke up in a spare hospital bed. I was confused as to why I was here. Then it all came flooding back to me. Her body on the floor in all directions her perfect face harmed… I needed to see her. I slowly walked out of the room and found Jane stood outside Bella's room.

"Jane…" I nodded.

"Carlisle I was just about to come and find you. Bella woke in the middle of the night asking for you… we told her you were resting. She is asleep now but she should be awake soon. I have booked you a couple of days off and explain Bella's accident. I didn't tell anyone why you were having the days off… I seems you haven't told anyone." I hugged her and thanked her. "Oh and Carlisle... I rang your sister. Thought you might need the support." With that she walked into her office. I sometimes missed working on this floor with all the staff and learning about the patient's life but now I go to work with people who weren't in comas and situations where their family had to talk for them. Bella was here because it was a bad accident. I know Jane didn't say anything about her injuries because I can read her file anyway…

I hope they found out about the baby… _our_ baby. I didn't even think to tell anyone last night. I was worried about Bella. I opened her door and she was lay sound asleep in the hospital bed. She had a cast on her left leg, which was slightly hanging out of the blanket, a cast on her left arm too. There were some stitches on her right cheek bone and just above her left eyebrow. I remembered these places from the glass sticking out of her when we all saw her lying limp in the road. A single tear fell from my eye… thi_s_was going to be a long day.

Around half twelve Esme arrived with Charlie. I hadn't seen Charlie since me and Isabella broke up. Esme had come to see me and Bella a few times. And Bella had been to see her dad. This however was going to be hard. Bella said her dad would try and be subtle if he did, now Isabella was in a mess I don't think he would.

"Carlisle how is she really?" Esme asked me. We were sat outside on a bench leaving Bella and her dad alone. I hadn't seen Bella awake today. It was killing me.

"Well you can see the outside injuries so I won't tell you about them. Last night they found internal bleeding near one of her broken ribs. It isn't serious right now as they stopped it but if she gets worked up and moves in a certain way…it could start again." I answered not able to continue without disguising my cry with a cough. "She also has four broken ribs and they stopped serious bleeding to the brain." We were silent taking it all in.

"Carlisle… has she told you? She's pregnant." My eyes pricked and teas fell. I couldn't stop.

"That is why she is here Es… it's all my fault because I over reacted." I sobbed. I wanted this baby, I wanted it more knowing it was with Bella. I overreacted because I was scared and I feel like I am taking her life away. She is still young but now… I want the baby and Bella. And life is fucked up.

"Oh Carlisle! What did you do?" I started shouting and her I even made her cry.

"I said 'Bella_… __is__this__some__cruel__trick__you__'__re__playing__on__me?__Payback__because__Harry__is__staying.__This__isn__'__t__funny_' it was spur of the moment. I wasn't thinking straight. I know it is no excuse but I really want to have this baby, with Bella. I made this mess and can't do anything about it."

"Carlisle Bella rang me and was scared to tell you… I said you would be fine it isn't entirely your fault…" she pulled out two tissues and gave one to me. "I told her you would be happy and wanted to start a family with her so she would feel safe to tell you."

"Doctor Cullen?" I looked up and Bree was stood looking at me a scared expression on her face.

"Bree, what can I do for you?" I stood up sniffing.

"I am Doctor Swan's trainee Nurse. Her dad sent for you. She is awake and is asking over you." Bree looked terrified. Bella was her friend here at the hospital. They did the same course and worked on the same ward. They were very close and I knew this must be hard for her.

"Thank you I will make my way up now." I gave her a hug trying to comfort her. She gave me a shy smile and walked back toward the hospital.

Me and Esme walked up to the ward hand in hand when I walked in I was nearly sick. It hit me how hurt and bruised she was. She looked a mess. It was my entire fault. Charlie and Esme went out of the room leaving us alone. I stayed stood at the door.

"Carlisle?" Bella whispered. Her eyes we pinned on mine.

"Bella." I said stiffly. I didn't know what to say. Or do.

"Is the baby O.K?" she asked. I thought for a moment… I hadn't asked about the baby. I didn't know if the doctors knew about the baby. "Carlisle, I know you don't want our baby the least you could have one is make sure we were both ok." Tear slid down both of our cheeks.

"I do want this baby Bella. I over reacted. Spur of the moment timing. Now this has happened I don't know if I can forgive myself never mind you. The baby doesn't deserve a father like me." I went to walk out of the room to find a doctor and tell them about the baby.

"Please don't leave me." I heard the double meaning in her words. She didn't mean the room she meant literally.

"I won't I promise I love you Isabella. I am going to ask a doctor about the baby."

"Dr Aro?" he was the Doctor who was working on Bella's body, making sure it was healing properly.

"Doctor Cullen how can I help you?"

"Bella… she is pregnant. I haven't told anyone because I didn't find out myself until moments before the accident. I forgot to tell anyone."

"I will get Doctor Jane to take a look for you she shall be only a few moments." He started to walk away then turned. "Cullen? How do you know about the baby?" I din't know what to say…

"Close friend of hers." I went back into the room. "Jane from my ward shall be here soon to do a check up." I sat next to her on the bed and leaned in to kiss her forehead. Her little hand clutched mine.


	18. Flash Forward

**Sorry for the delay I have been doing boring exams… xoxo Penguin ~  
>_<strong>

_Flash forward_

"Carlisle! Stop it! Put me down!" I laughed. He was spinning me round and kissing me.

"Never I have you now!" he did a fake evil laugh.

"Momma? Dada?" Harry yelled. He sounded worried. Poor child he had only just started Kindergarten.

"Were in here son." My lovely man called out to him. I put my arms around his waist and kissed his shoulder. He clutched one of my hands and bent down to kiss my cheek.

"I did a painting of us all today" Harry beamed as he walked though the door. Carlisle took the picture out of his hands and we stared at the squiggles on the paper. We both gave each other strange looks.

"It is beautiful, son. Shall we stick it on the fridge." I asked him. He nodded his little head so fast I was afraid it would fall off.

I pinned it on the fridge. And got everything ready for thanksgiving. Tomorrow would be wonderful. Me and my family.

_Present day_

I lay there waiting…

Jane had been in three hours ago. We still hadn't had the results. Carlisle had fell asleep about 40 minutes ago. I loved him so much and it scared me to think I nearly lost him. He had been looking after me like an angel. I now knew he wanted this baby as much as I did. I just hoped everything was O.K.

Just as I was starting to drift off Jane walked in.

"Bella, how nice to see you awake. I promise not to keep you up any longer." I nudged Carlisle. He stirred and woke up.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"Well the results have come back. There were some complications but they have all been sorted. I am sorry to say…" my breath hitched. Please God no. "You will be visiting us again in a few weeks time for your twelve week scan. Congratulations." With that she walked out. We were frozen with shock.

"Right. Harry is with Charlie, I know not the most ideal situation, but I didn't want him here so…" Esme rambled on.

"Oh my… what's happened? Has something happened to the baby?" she went to Carlisle's side.

"No Es. Were having a baby…" I blacked out.


	19. Auther's Note  Baby

OK hi I want some baby names for these two lovely characters. And should it be a boy or girl? Next chapter up tomorrow!


	20. Here IT comes

"Carlisle there are only three days left of this pregnancy… god help me if I kill you!" it had been like this for months now. I couldn't do anything right. I knew it was her hormones but I just wish it was over. _Three days. Three days. _I just kept telling myself.

She kept apologising for shouting and screaming. I just kept pushing it off but now it was just annoying. I still loved her but my god was she annoying.

"Carlisle! Carlisle! Where are you?" I could hear her footsteps getting closer to my office. I was a little scared about the whirlwind of emotion that was about to engulf me.

"In my office, love." I called out to her.

"Don't _love_ me. You promised you were going to pick up my dad and Esme from the airport. Two hours ago!" she practically charged at me.

"Yes I did promise two hours ago but their flight doesn't come in for another three hours I will set off in an hour." I pulled her close and kissed her forehead.

"Oh… I am sorry. Oh god you know when I go on like that just tell me to shut up. Please." I chuckled.

Esme and Charlie had been here now for two days. Bella was due tomorrow. Between her and Esme I am surprised that I and Charlie weren't oppressed to the idea to of the baby. It was "Have you done the nursery" "What clothes should I buy?" "Can I feel it kicking?" every other sentence was to do with babies and how small everything was compared to us. Me and Esme were in the kitchen drying the dishes.

"I am so excited Carlisle. Your going to start your own family… have you still got mothers engagement ring?"

"I know I can't wait. Hopefully it will look like its mother. And yes Es" I tapped my pocket. "I still have it."

"I can't believe you haven't found out if it is a girl or boy! I mean have you told Harry that he will have a little brother or sister soon…" she gave me a stern look, one my mother used to give me.

"We tried but he didn't really understand. I think he is glad he can be back with his mummy. I'm not though I miss him and so does Bella."

"Well that's only natural. You looked after him so well… now he is gone back to Irina. You can't help that. Anyway it is better for him to be there as it means she is well again." I thought about this. It was true now that Harry was back with his mother it meant she was well again which was a good thing. I loved talking to my sister she always made sense of situations.

A pained scream ripped through the house. Me and Esme stilled.

"Esme!" Charlie shouted from the other room. I ran into the sitting room and Bella was clutching her stomach screaming in pain. The baby was coming. My mind went into over drive and threw all my knowledge out of the window, my body stilled. I started to shut down. All I could think about was _my little baby is coming into the world._ I could see Bella in pain. Esme informed me she had ringed an ambulance and Charlie looked how I imagined I did. I was a doctor I was meant to be doing something right now but for the life of me I couldn't remember.

**I know it is only short but the next chapter is cute and dramatic. ~Penguin.**


	21. Let's do it!

**So here we go here comes their baby! I have to say a big thanks to all who put their input in with the baby names they were all lovely :') ~ Penguin**

_Breathe. Breathe.  
><em>"Carlisle please, it hurts so much!" My patient gave me this look that made my world crumble. I tried to hold on to the only part of 'doctor-ness' I had in me. She looked at me like her life depended on that one look. Sweat glazed her perfect face; her knuckles were white – clutching onto the bed sheets for dear life. She had suffered a lot during this labour. We were 21 hours in and now, finally, the baby was coming. We had her on all the painkillers we could without killing the baby or her. They just weren't working. I tried not to show how I was feeling.

"One last push dear." The midwife told her whilst rubbing her back, trying to soothe her. _You don't know her. She is just like every other woman in labour. Don't look her in the eyes._

"I can see a head." I said almost too loud. It startled everyone in the room, except Bella. Tear started streaming down her face. _Happy or Sad? Please let her be happy. _

"One more push dear, one big final push and were done."

"Get the sedation ready for when it's over."

"Have you got the blanket and scissors ready?"

She was lay sleeping. She looked beautiful, young and free. I couldn't wait to hold her in my arms and tell her how much I loved her but she was too delicate yet. She needed to sleep. I sat in the chair with my hand in her small one.

I woke to someone stroking my hair delicately and humming a lullaby. It was very soothing and made me want to stay here forever. Then everything came flooding back to me.

Isabella. Bella. My Bella. The baby. My baby. Our baby. Me delivering it. The heavy sedation they had to put Isabella under. He beautiful she looked as she slept. How delicate she was. They both were.

My head snapped up. Isabella's deep eyes stared back into mine. She looked sleepy and run down but she also looked relived.

"Hey sleepy head. Did they put you on drugs too?" she giggled. _God I missed her laugh…_

"I wish. You sleep well? Feeling O.K.? You're not in any pain are you?" I panicked.

"Clam yourself! Yes I am just achy. Please don't worry… have you seen **our** baby?" she asked me with delight jumping in her eyes. I couldn't help but smile at her.

"Actually I haven't she was took last night to the baby unit and then I fell asleep… has she been brought to you this morning?"

"Nope. They asked but I wanted you to be awake. Do you think we can do this?"

"Yes, of course." I pulled her hands into mine and kissed her knuckles. "I love you so much."

"Let's do this." she was ready I could see it.

**Sorry for the really long delay but I have been doing exams and stuff. Any ideas for the story please do tell. ~ Penguin xoxo**


	22. Latoya Kathleen

"Latoya Kathleen… what is her last name?" Esme asked.

"I wanted it to be our last names hyphenated, but Bella doesn't want to…" Bella has insisted she went into work today since it was my day off. I had managed to keep her off for the first 3 months of maternity leave but she'd had enough.

"Well what does she want this beautiful little girl's last name to be?" Es asked again. Right now it was Swan, Bella's last name but she wanted it to be my last name and only that. Charlie wasn't happy about that of course but because of my precious daughter we had a new bond and certain trust for each other.

"Cullen." I said plain and simple. Es gave me a shocked look.

"Well… that is good I suppose, but then what does Bella have to do with her name?"

"Her mum and Charlie were going to call their second child, if a girl, Katherine. Bella thinks Kathleen is a name close to that but doesn't have the constant reminder of her mother." I explained.

"Oh… your both so lucky too have two gorgeous children." She gushed. I knew Esme always wanted to have children of her own. She still could. Just. But I don't think Charlie wanted anymore children, this upset my sister and Bella as she wished Esme could have what she desired. I knew it hurt my sister to see me and Bella with our little family but it also made her happy.

"So how is Charlie enjoying his little break?" he was following his favourite baseball team around the country.

"Good. He is having great fun. I mean they lost most of the games but he is still having fun." She smiled. I lost and broken smile. She hated him being away. Just then the post came through the door. I was hoping for a letter off Edward. I had written to him to try and make up. I wanted to be close again. As I checked the mail it was clear there was no letter from him. A hand written letter to Bella was here though. Hum…. I left it on the kitchen counter.

I walked back into the living room and looked at my lovely sister playing happily with Harry and caring and protecting Latoya. If I didn't know any better I would have thought it was her family not mine. I hope Charlie comes round soon and has a family with her. It means everything to her.

Three hours later, Toya was asleep and Harry was having his nap me and Es were shattered. Bella walked through the door looking beautiful but I could tell she'd had a bad day.

"Hey beautiful, what's up? Bad day at work?" she came over kissed my forehead and hugged Esme.

"I am going to take a shower. I will tell you later."

"I should probably go Carl-"I stopped her before she could say anything else.

"Stay for dinner? I think Bella wants to know more about our past... what better way then to tell her together." It was a lie Bella never brought up the conversation she knew it upset me but I could do it with Esme here and I didn't want her to go home to an empty house.

"Ok, thank you." Bella walked back in with her hair a wet tangle mess and my dressing gown on. "I will go wake the children." Esme smiled.

"Think she wants to give us some alone time." I whispered in Bella's ear as she slid her arms around my waist and hugged me close.

"Good. I want you all to myself." she laughed.

"I asked Esme to stay for dinner if that is OK."

"Yeah sure." Bella say happily. I looked at her in my dressing gown that swamped her. She was a picture of perfection. You wouldn't think she had just had a baby.

"I think me and Esme are going to tell you a little about our past tonight." I watched her closely processing her every action. She stopped pouring her orange into a glass and looked at me. She raised her eyebrow but had a sparkle of excitement in her eye.

"Really? And your OK with that" she asked unbelievably. I nodded scared my voice would give me away. "OK… cool." She came over and ran her hand over my cheek. "I Love You." She whispered.

**Short but gossip in the next one and now you know their little girls name! hope you enjoyed reading. REVIEWS NEEDED PLEASE – Penguin xoxo ~**


	23. Our Past, Your Future?

**Hope you liked the last chapter! In this chapter you will find out about Carlisle's past and Bella is going to open 'the letter'**

**I read some of the reviews… thank you so much for the positive and negative feedback it helps me improve and know what to keep the same. I take all your ideas into consideration so please give me a review.**

"So Isabella what would you like to know?" I thought about that question… what do I want to know? I want to know everything possible about Carlisle but I don't want to make him feel uncomfortable. He was fooling no one before.

"Erm… I don't know." I glanced at Carlisle then quickly looked at my food moving it around with my folk.

"Bella? I know you want to know stuff. Don't back out because you think your going to make Carlisle feel upset. Were here to talk and tell you stuff. Take this opportunity he is stubborn you know." she laughed off the last bit.

_Now is your chance Swan…_ nothing.

"What is your happiest memory of your childhood?" it was a crap question but it was all I could think of. Carlisle looked surprised.

"One of them is… there was a tree that grew in our yard, popular with me, Es and Edward." He said his name bitterly. "I would climb the tree and sit for hours on a branch, shaded in my leafy hideaway, looking at the blue sky and imagining fighting cowboys and Indians. Slaying dragons and fighting off soldiers, usually played by Edward, to save the princess. You know her as Esme." He winked at me and Esme blushed. While he shared the little bit of his life I could imagine a tiny version of them all running round laughing… where did it all go so wrong for them? His face turned back troubled.

"You look puzzled Isabella…" he put his hand over mine that were ringing together.

"Do you still love Edward?" this time I looked at them both. Did they? Or did they feel sorry for him? Wasn't it time they got over this after all it was a while ago…

"Of course we do. It is just difficult under the circumstances… I don't know how much Carlisle has told you but Edward was and is our dear brother. He just doesn't do well with emotions." She looked shift as she said this.

"Wait for this big fall out you three has it can't be just over Irina… I get why he would be upset with you Carlisle but not you Esme." She looked confused.

"Irina?" this time I wasn't the only one who looked at Carlisle like he had three heads. He shifted in his seat.

"Look it isn't a lie… that is why me and him fell out the first time." He glanced at me. He had lied! There was another reason.

"Should I tell her?" Esme captured his hand. He gave a small nod.

"When Carlisle married Irina Edward became very… possessive of me. Wouldn't let anybody see me. At the time I saw it was for my own good he didn't want anyone to get me. Then one day he wouldn't stop shouting at me. When I asked what he wanted he told me he wan-wanted Irina. Whilst he went to the bathroom I unlocked the front door and ran. I ran as fast as I could to my best friend's house. He wasn't going to hurt me. He wouldn't hurt anyone unless he was in a fight. He certainly wouldn't hit a woman he got that off our father." She smiled at the thought of their father. "But he would do anything in his power to have Irina. Anyway he moved on about a year later took him the whole year and a lot of alcohol. He hasn't found his latest craze yet. I just hope he finds the right girl. He deserves it." Carlisle nodded in agreement.

That was a lot to process I knew he liked her but I didn't know he loved her. Well she never said that but that is what it sounded like. Edward hated Carlisle for sealing his woman and Carlisle hated Edward for keeping their sister under house arrest. WOW…

"Look I better go… I will see you soon. All of you." She kissed my cheek and hugged Carlisle. He let her out.

"Oh Bella there was a letter in the post for you. Hand-written. Somebody I don't know about?" he asked lightly. He had a wicked glint in his eye.

"No but if there were you wouldn't know…" I pulled my tongue out at him. "I am off to put my PJ's on… why don't you put on a romantic film? I will be out in a sec."

When I was getting changed I opened the letter I had no idea who it was off and didn't recognise the handwriting… once I opened it I felt sick. My heart dropped into my stomach. It was a picture taken at Emmett's 16th. We went to his beach house all of us and some of his cousins. Only one of these photos was ever printed and it was kept in the box under my bed with the stuff I kept but didn't want to remember. That was the weekend Jasper told me he liked me. He didn't now obviously but it had its good and bad points and this photo was bad.

I was wearing a blue and white striped bikini the top was joined in the middle by a red buckle and the two sides of the bottoms were too. It was a sailor kind of look… well that is what I was hoping for. Underneath the photo was a letter.

_Dearest Isabella,_

_I can't get your beauty out of my mind. You looked so innocent yet so naughty in the dress you were wearing at Esme's wedding. And they way you commanded Carlisle around, oh priceless… I hope we can meet up soon in private just us two. Together. I would love to get to know you and learn all about you past and future. _

_Meet me in NYC this weekend I will wait for you at the airport. The tickets will be in your locker at work tomorrow. Don't tell Carlisle about this and try not to get run over this time…_

_All my love?_

Question mark SERIOUSLY? They say all that then no name! they have my private photo, saw me at my dads wedding knew Carlisle and Esme, know where I worked and the most puzzling of all knew I was run over outside the hospital… do I tell Carlisle after all they wouldn't know I had. Would they? What about Latoya and Harry? I can't just abandon them for some stranger…

"Bella? You OK in there? Need any help?" I heard Carlisle getting closer. I shoved the letter and photo under my pillow. It could wait until the morning right now I wanted to spend some quality time with Carlisle.

**Hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter! Who could the letter be off? Any questions you would want to ask Carlisle, they don't have to be about his past? And what will Bella do? Xoxo Penguin ~**


	24. What friends?

**Thank you for your lovely reviews! Keep them coming! **

"This part gets me every time" I sobbed. We were cuddled up together watching 'P.S. I Love you' it was the near the very end.

"You're such a girl Isabella. Don't cry it is only a movie." He sighed.

"Only a movie? **Only?** It is so beautiful though. One of the best love stories of all time. He died and left her notes all around to express his love."

"Yeah but still it is just a film." The credits rolled up. I got up and walked to the kitchen to make a coffee.

"So did you open your letter before?" the kitchen seat screeched across the floor as Carlisle sat down. Oh gosh… please don't bring that up.

"Erm... Yeah, why?" I kept stirring my coffee scared to turn around.

"Just wanted to know. I am interested in your life Bella. Who was it off?" shit! Please just drop it!

"It was off… erm… it was off Jasper." _Jasper… really Bella? Him of all people._

"Oh really? Why did he hand write it? Doesn't he have a computer?" Carlisle laughed. He believed me. Thank the lord. I placed the spoon on the side with trembling hands. I couldn't lie to him about something his brother has done. He wanted to trust Edward and get close to him. He had been sending him letters. Edward hadn't replied but he wrote to me. _Why?_ "Bella? You alright?" Carlisle's hand brushed my arm. I flinched away.

"Yeah I am going to head to bed I don't feel too good. Could you finish up here?"

"Yeah sure. You want me to come with you, put you to bed?" I shook my head. I practically ran to our bedroom and grabbed the photo and letter. I shoved them in my underwear draw, somewhere Carlisle wouldn't go without my permission. I crawled into the bed and tucked my self up and got lost in the duvet. A horrid empty feeling started up in the pit of my stomach. How was I going to get away with hiding Edward and now I was saying Jasper wrote the letter? I had to admit it was ingenious. Jazz is the one person who doesn't get in touch with me… apart from text messages. They all fell out with me apart from Emmett when I had Latoya. Saying I wasn't the same and that I was stupid and going to regret it. Emmett always had my back though and now Jazz had started to talk to me abit more but I missed my girls. Now I really felt lonely. I needed a distraction.

"Mommy?" A sleepy eyed boy looked up at me. I had been sat in Harry's room for 2 hours just watching him thinking about his birthday in a few weeks time. He was going to be three. Carlisle and I were going up to Irina's. Latoya was going to be staying with Charlie while Esme came with us. I was more than nervous leaving her with my dad but I knew he would protect her. His only grandchild from his only child. That thought made me smile.

"No sweetie. It is auntie Bella." I picked him up and cradled him in my arms. He snuggled into me and I kissed his head.

"Want milk." He looked up at me with his big beautiful eyes. His mother's eyes. "Milk. Milk. Milk. Mummy milk."

"OK Harry. Warm or cold?"

"Hot." I picked him up and placed him on my hip. We walked to the kitchen in silence.

"You still up?" Carlisle asked me. He startled me. I handed Harry to him.

"Yeah getting this little man some milk." I ruffled his hair and placed the glass of milk in the microwave. Harry grabbed a crayon and started drawing on a scrap of paper.

Me and Carlisle had tried to get Harry to stop calling me mummy, Irina didn't like it one bit. She didn't mind me and Carlisle being together but she was insistent she was his one and only mother. I respected that, Carlisle on the other hand… their arguments had only just ended.

_Ping._

I put the milk into his favourite cup and handed it to him. Carlisle patted the seat beside him so I sat there. We fell asleep like that with Harry on the other side of Carlisle.

"Emmett will be here in 20 minutes! You haven't even got Harry dressed. Toya is dressed and ready in her bouncer! Harry! Harry!" he came stumbling in wearing his spiderman PJ's. "Go and choose what clothes you want to wear today while you play with Uncle Em." He shot straight to his room.

"I don't need to get him ready you just did it."

"He can't dress himself!" I turned around. "Seriously? You're not even dressed for work! Grrr" I stormed off to our bedroom and put blue earrings in and tired my hair back into a messy bun. I opened my underwear draw and put the stuff of Edward into my satchel. Then there was a knock at the door. Carlisle walked in, work clothes in hand.

I ran to open the door where Emmett was stood eager to get in.

"Hey Belly Bean!" he smiled and lifted me up to swing me around.

"Hey you going to be OK? We are on double shift tonight? Esme is coming round when she has finished work to help. Also don't forget to give Toya baby food. No solids."

"Don't worry lady Kathleen will be fine with me. I love kids and they love me. I am dropping Harry off at play group just after 2 O'clock. Esme is going to pick him up on her way back. I can't take Kathleen out if the temperature rises over 30 degrees. Anything else?" I looked at him like he had four heads then smiled.

"Thank you so much you don't know how much this means to us both." I looked down the hall still no sign of Carlisle. "I will be right back." I walked down the hall to our room. The clock said we were already running late. As I passed the bed I knocked my bag to the floor and everything fell out. I scrambled around the floor stuffing everything back in, the letter securely at the bottom.

"I am now ready Miss Swan. Shall we go to work?"

I had never wanted my dinner break so much! Carlisle had been breathing down my back all day making sure I was doing my job properly. He knew I was he just wanted to make sure I wasn't over working myself. He was rushed off to an emergency operation so I had am lunch hour to myself. I went to my locker first to place my bag in there then I remembered the ticket. I stopped in my tracks my heart was jumping out of my chest. I could do this… I slowly opened the locker there it was a plane ticket. I picked it up and saw it was for two days from now to New York. How was I going to get away with this? I couldn't not go in fear for Carlisle. I put the ticket back in the envelope with my name scrawled on the front. On the back of the envelope was a phone number and a message saying: _ring me baby._

**So not much really happened in this chapter but you know abit more about how Bella reacts to things and how her life has changed. You have also seen how she is still a girl who has just left her teens and doesn't know how to cope with some situations. Thanks please review! xoxo Penguin ~**


	25. NYC?

**This chapter is skipping right to the day Bella is meant to be going to New York. Will she? Won't she? xoxoPenguin**

I was sat on the edge of my bed. Our bed. His bed. It made me angry that it was his house. He bought it and wouldn't let me pay my bit. He always did stuff like this. If I saw something I liked he would buy it me. I was sweet at first him showing he loved me but now… it was just annoying.

We had been going through a ruff patch. I was trying not to act so strange around him but because of the letter and photo I couldn't help it. At the bottom of my wardrobe was a bag filled with clothes and essentials for everything I would need for 3 days if I decided to go. I had talked to Carlisle last night. I had made up an excuse about Jasper again.

"_Look it will only be for a few days Carlisle. I don't even know if I am going yet. He paid for my ticket but I told him no promises."_

"_Why do you have to go to New York?" _

"_It is where his family now live. They moved up there years ago," this wasn't a lie "and there having some problems and he always used to talk to me when things happened at home. Please Carlisle it will only be for a few days… I will text you or ring you everyday."_

"_What about the kids?" I knew he was going to bring this up. I had a plan for this too._

"_You haven't spent a lot of time with them lately, it will be nice to bond with Toya and teach Harry new things. Plus Esme and Emmett are happy to help anytime you know that. They love the children. Look I wont be gone long, I will keep in touch and I promise to keep safe." This was the line I knew would make him let me go." if you really don't want to go I won't but I don't want to let him down. Carlisle, please." I gave him the best upset look I could. I saw it in his eyes when he reluctantly changed his mind._

I felt sick lying to him but I still didn't know if I was going and the fight was in 5 hours.

"Hey, look if you want to go see Jasper I will be fine here with the children plus I have Esme to help me. God sand she is I tell you." Carlisle told me as he came to sit next to me on the bed.

"Really?" I asked fearing he was just saying it to please me.

"Yes really." He held my face and kissed my lips lightly then got up and walked out of the room. I closed my eyes I thought about what I was going to do. If I stayed would Edward come here and tell Carlisle about what he said? Tell him he wasn't sending him letters for a reason? Hurt Carlisle and Esme more than he already had? If I went to New York there wasn't a possibility I would be found out. Carlisle never talked to my 'friends' even I didn't anymore…

I was shaking as I sat in my seat on the plane. Phone switched off. I-pod in. eyes closed. We were 1 hour into the flight_. Only 2 and half hours to go then_… I thought sarcastically. I still didn't quite understand why I was going to see Edward. I think I wanted to confront him about the photo. Ask where and how he got it and why he wasn't reply to Carlisle. But I didn't **know **him. Last time I saw him I didn't really talk to him and I blacked out.

I was starting to get mad with myself. I had left two beautiful children, a caring boyfriend, a wonderful step-mom and my best friend of all time. Not to say losing money for not being in work. And all for what? So prick who has blackmailed me. A hot prick but still… and to make things worse I was now **lying**. All the thinking I had been doing had cut the flight short we were now landing.

I waited nervously for my baggage. I knew he would be waiting somewhere here… for me. Looking at any poor girl with brown curly hair hoping it was me. It was too late to run now. I was here. I grabbed my luggage as soon as I saw it and practically ran towards the exit.

"Bella! Bella!" I could hear him shouting then someone grabbed my arm I went to slap them but they grabbed my hand. I saw it was Edward and quickly pulled my hand away. "Bloody hell you could have had my head off then, careful." He laughed. He looked different to what I remembered. It was probably the clothes. He was now wearing a button down shirt un-tucked from his dark blue jeans and had converse on. His hair was all over the place like he had been in a serious wind storm. He looked at me intensely like hi was looking for something special but then his eyes turned soft. _Clearly didn't find what he was looking for._

"Sorry" was all I could say. We headed back to his tiny apartment in the middle of New York. NIGHTMARE TRAFFIC! His apartment was nothing special just had a sofa, TV, fridge, oven, bed and personal photos on the wall. He went into the bedroom so I took the time to look at the images place feverishly around the room. One image captured me the most it was in a plain wooden 6X4 frame. Two children were playing in a tall tree. Two little boys. Laughing like they were going to explode clearly loving playing with each other. It took me a moment to realise that one of the boys had bright blonde hair and the other had copper coloured hair. It was Carlisle and Edward. I instantly stepped away. Smiling because of the photo but mentally shouting at myself. Carlisle doesn't like talking about his childhood now I had see pictures. Personal pictures.

"You like what you see?" I turned to see someone I didn't expect.

**So who was there too? Do you want more family photos? Please review – xoxo Penguin ~**


	26. It's me!

I stared for what seemed like forever. She was stood there, with him. She looked so like me. I hated it! How did she know Edward and why would he bring her here while I was here? I felt like crying but tried to keep it in not letting her see my weakness.

"Bella, honey. It's been so long! Oh darling come here." She moved closer to embrace me but I took two big steps backwards. I didn't want her anywhere near me!

"Get away from **me**" I spat at her. "How dare you trap me here with her in the same state never mind **room**" I turned to Edward at this point, now I couldn't stop the tears pouring like Niagara falls.

"Honey, your boyfriend was only trying to help. You really have chosen well I bet Charlie is thrilled! Oh I know I am." She smiled at me _my boyfriend… _then it all clicked. He had planned this all along… he wanted to hurt Carlisle so take me away from him as payback he stuffs me in a room with _her_. The photo and threatening Carlisle was all a trick…

"I know what your thinking babe," _babe?_ "you think I did this to hurt Carlisle so I took you away from him as payback I lock you in a room with," he pointed at her and pulled a horrid face. "and the photo and threatening Carlisle was all a trick. Am I right?" I looked straight through him… idiot. I nodded. "Of course I am…"

I looked at her and told her matter-of-factly

"He is not my boyfriend, Charlie isn't happy with my choice actually and he is far to young for you. You bitch!" she looked stunned then angry. I backed away towards the door. I couldn't be here any longer he was just proving I shouldn't have come here. Edward grabbed her arm and pulled her into the bedroom he then slammed the door nd locked it.

"Let's go out for dinner?" he threw me a womans coat and put on his (it reminded me of Sherlock Holmes' coat) he held hhis hand out to the door "Ladies first."

"What about my mom, you just going to leave her in there?" he nodded.

"She will survive." I looked at the bedroom door and walked out and headed towards the main street. I was furious how could he be like this I knew he was a nasty piece of work from the rare times Carlisle talked about him but this seemed a little OTT. I suddenly remember something Esme said over dinner one time with me and Carlisle

"_When Carlisle married Irina Edward became very… possessive of me. Wouldn't let anybody see me. At the time I saw it was for my own good he didn't want anyone to get me. Then one day he wouldn't stop shouting at me. When I asked what he wanted he told me he wan-wanted Irina. Whilst he went to the bathroom I unlocked the front door and ran. I ran as fast as I could to my best friend's house. He wasn't going to hurt me. He wouldn't hurt anyone unless he was in a fight. He certainly wouldn't hit a woman he got that off our father"_

So he was relapsing from the time with his sister? At least I knew he wasn't going to hurt her. I couldn't believe I was actually going to try and justify this man. I turned and stopped in the street.

"I can't. I can't just leave her there. Locked up like some – some caged animal! We have to go back. Now." I started towards his apartment.

"Bella, please. I need to talk to you. Your mum asked to see you I didn't know you two were on bad terms. Honest. I really wanted to see you again and when she said we were together I didn't correct her because it sounded so right. We work. I am not that much older than you. I will give you space when needed. I will promise you your biggest dream. I will give you a big white wedding and a beautiful family where our children will play in our 12 acre garden and we will watch on blissfully in love. For a moment I nearly felt sorry for him. Nearly. "I lost everything I loved years ago but then I saw you and everything changed. I forgot about her and thought about you. Then I took that amazing photo of you from your bedroom." He looked into my eyes and moved in for a kiss. I moved away as quick as possible.

"What are you doing! I am with your brother you sick person!"

"I needed you to get you away from _him_ and show you that you love me Bella." Then it all came flooding back.

"_He hasn't found his latest craze yet."_

He just did.

**So what do you all think? Short but well… next chapter is in Carlisle's POV… things get very fucked up. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	27. Lying COW!

**Thank you for your reviews! If you have time please take the time to go and read my friend (Meanoz114)'s new story Luck of the Draw he has only just joined so be nice xoxo Penguin~**

It clicked in my brain that I need to run. Run as fast as I could. Anywhere away from Edward. He moved in again this time I punched his jaw. It hurt my hand but I couldn't focus on that. I ran down Baisley Boulevard and up on to Guy R Berwer Boulevard straight into the barber shop. I turned to the shop everyone's eyes were on me. I walked up to the counter.

"Hi welcome to' Many Styles Barber Shop', how may I assist you today?"

"Erm… I was wondering if I could go and sit in the back I am feeling a little faint." It wasn't a whole lie I wanted to hide in the back.

"Oh sure sweetie! We can have you faintin' on GRB Boulevard now can we?" she smiled a sickly smile at me and led me to the back. She was very clearly from down south, Texas maybe? She was messing with some mugs and spilling all sorts of liquids over the work top. I could only hope he wouldn't find me here. I loved Carlisle not him but now he was after me would he stop at anything? I took this spare moment to check my phone. I had 3 missed calls and a text. All of Carlisle…

You landed? I called but no answer. Please get back to me xx C

I quickly typed back a I got here safe explaining I was busy. I had only been here a day and all this had happened. I decided I needed to get home.

"Here you go sweet." She handed me what seemed to be a mug of tea but smelled like cider… I took a sip and squinted. _I am going to be sick…_ "so… you work around here?" she asked me.

"No I am here visiting… a friend." I had to force the last word out of my mouth. **Friend.** Sure. A psycho more like. I had no idea where to go or what to do. I just wanted my baby and my boyfriend. Tears rolled down my cheeks I quickly wiped them away. "I better be getting back, sorry. I just didn't feel very well at all. Thank you for the erm drink." I rushed out of the shop and onto the street. _Where to go? Where?_

"Hush, hush" I whispered as I rocked Toya in my arms. Bella had been gone a day and the house was falling apart. I never realised how much she did for us. She has finally replied 4 hours ago after my relentless worrying. Just as I lay Latoya in her bed there was a loud pounding at the door. _Who could that be? _I thought to myself. I hadn't asked for anyone to come and help until tomorrow afternoon.

I was confused when I answered the door. I had seen this man once before and I am sure he was meant to be in a different state…

"Is Bella here? I really need to talk to her, apologise." I stood there, frozen. _Was Bella here? She was with him… _but she couldn't of been if he was stood here.

"Jasper… she told me she was with you in New York."

"New York? No, my family live out there but I haven't been for weeks… why would she say that?" he asked. A question now going round and round in my head. I shrugged.

"look, Carlisle, this is Bella she wont have gone there without a reason. She will be back and will tell you the truth. Don't worry. She loves you. When she does get back will you tell her I called?" I nodded then he patted my back and left. _Why would she go to New York and lie about the reason? Is she cheating on me…? Would she? _I needed to know. Now.

I was sat in a hotel lobby. Scared of every noise and constantly eyeing every man that walked by. I was terrified he would find me. I was his latest craze. He would do anything to get me and have me. I was terrified.

I had booked a room 30 minutes ago but it was being cleaned. I went up in the elevator to floor 3 room 287. the cleaner had just finished. I thanked her and gave her a tip. I locked my room door behind me. I was safe here, he couldn't find me. I hadn't contacted Carlisle for 5 hours so I decided to ring him, take my mind off things.

"Hello." He answered blankly.

"Hey, it's me, Bella. You alright?"

"Yeah just tired I suppose, you?"

"Erm… yep. Long day me and Jazz had a long chat," he snickered "what was that for?"

"Nothing. Continue I bet your day was **very **interesting. Nearly as good as mine." I didn't like this Carlisle. He was mean and nasty.

"No not really. How are the children? Is Toya OK? Did Harry eat all his dinner? When is he going back again?" last we heard Irina had took a bad turn so didn't want Harry near her. The line went dead. He hung up on me!

My room door swung open and a very angry Edward stood there waiting for my reaction.

"You bitch! Your **mine**! Get it? Mine!" he slammed the door and stalked toward me. I needed to delay him. Get away.

"How did you get in here?"

"I am quite the actor you know. I just asked where you were, _wife._"

_Wife?_ Oh god no! I felt physically repulsed. I just wanted to go back I never come here.

"Where is my mother?"

"Back in her 'home'. Now then Bella where were we? Oh yeah I was telling you how I had to get you here away from my brother. You will love me Bella. Always. We will marry and have children. We will grow old next to each other and be buried next to one another. We will have many passionate nights and wild ones. We'll get drunk together and do silly things. We will love each other, forever. Till death do us part." He really had lost it.

"No. Edward listen I am flattered you think that way of me but… I am with Carlisle. I love him. I have had his baby." His face twisted. He looked so pained. "Please let me go back to him. He wants to get to know you, understand you. Get close to you like you used to be. We could be friends, but that is all." I was lying about the friends bit but I thought this would make him feel better. He took me by surprise and pointed to the door.

"Go." He whispered I grabbed my stuff and went. I cried all the way home. I wanted Latoya in my arms to tell her everything was going to be alright.

**Review. Don't forget to read Meanoz114 – Luck of the Draw. Review my story please!**


	28. Cup of English Tea

**Here we go again…**

I was shaking when I tried to open the door. I was exhausted. I wanted to collapse right there. I wanted Carlisle to hold me and make me feel better. None of this was going to happen if I didn't open that door. I place my key in the lock and twisted it. Relief flooded through me as I saw Esme sat with Harry. I dropped my bags and fell to the ground.

"Bella?" Esme rushed to my side. "Harry go to your room a minute. Please" she held my head to her chest and rocked us, I hadn't realised I was crying. "Bella, honey, what's wrong? Tell me, please." I had to know one thing first.

"Is Carlisle home?"

"No he is at work till five. Do you want me to ring him tell him to come home?"

"No! Please… just no." I sobbed the last thing I needed right now was to see his face. _Not what you was saying a moment ago…_ I thought to myself. Esme helped lift me up and we sat on the couch. She went to make me some English Tea. While I was waiting I couldn't stop thinking about what I was going to say to her or Carlisle… I couldn't tell them the truth could I? Esme was now sat next to me; we were both holding our tea. I wanted to just blurt it all out but this was her brother who she loved.

"So Bella please tell me what it wrong? Has something bad happened to Jasper or his family?" she sounded alarmed. She knew Jasper… damn.

"Esme I didn't go to see Jasper. I went to see…" could I do this? I had always trusted Esme, always. But could I trust her enough to keep this from everyone? "Edward." She gasped. Her mouth hung open and her eyes looked terrified. She grabbed one of my hands in a strong hold. "Esme I am scared." The tears started again. I didn't want to re-live the experience. I wanted to forget about it. I wanted to make sure my mother was OK…

I told Esme everything in detail so she knew and hopefully wouldn't ask questions. She knew about my mom and promised she would be OK. When I told her I was his 'latest craze'. After we had drunk our third cup of tea and I had told her everything we heard the door lock. Carlisle was home. I looked at the clock 5:30…

"Just go and get changed, try and make it look like you haven't been crying and keep to your Jasper story." She looked at me and I ran to our room. I felt out of place like I shouldn't be there. I had put a black cloud over our relationship without him knowing. I felt like I had betrayed him. I had. I looked at myself in our full length mirror. I felt sick. I pulled a brush through my hair and put in a side plait. I changed my T-Shirt and freshened my make-up. I looked better but I still felt sick looking at myself. I heard footsteps coming up the corridor. My heart rate picked up. I didn't want to look at him. I couldn't, I needed more time. When he walked into our room he stopped in his tracks. I smiled timidly at him and he nodded at me.

That is when I knew something was wrong.


	29. I haven't done anything

**The next 3 chapters will hopefully reveal all! (Hopefully!) xoxoPenguin~**

The kids were asleep and I was lay in bed. I was tired yet wide awake. Carlisle hadn't talked to me since I got back. He hugged me. That was all. I had been here for 4 hours and we had only been in the same room once...

I lay staring at the ceiling wondering what was up with him. He was in the study writing up some notes. Esme told me. It was 2am and he still wasn't in bed I got up and walked to the study. I opened the door slightly and realised he was on the phone.

"Yes I know… but how can I trust her? She lied and is trying to act like she did nothing wrong." Was he talking about me? But how could he possibly know? I opened the door more now eager to listen. "Look I love her. I always will but I think we need time apart… hum… yep… I know" he huffed. He was going to leave me. What about Harry and Toya? Did he even care? I didn't hear him get off the phone, I didn't see him walk over to me but I saw the menacing look on his face.

"What are you doing? Were you listening in?" I just looked into his eyes. Where had all the love gone? I hadn't been gone long, what had happened? I wanted to stroke his cheek but I held back. I thought that it would make things worse.

"I came to see where you were. It is 2 in the morning and you haven't come to bed. And I didn't mean to listen in." I was about to cry I could feel the sting in my eyes… "Were you talking about me?" it was burning in my head. The question was forever there now.

"Yes, I was. Look I know you didn't go to –"just then there was a knock at the door. _It is 2 in the fucking morning who the hell!_ I wanted my answer but I wanted to know who was at the door. Carlisle stormed out of the room and swung the door open. Stood there, looking like he just walked off a modelling agency poster was Edward. My heart stopped. My head started to float. My eyes misted over. My breath hitched. He was here… and while Carlisle was in a foul mood.

"Edward… what are you doing here?"

"I am sorry I haven't been replying. It has been rude of me. I now understand we have to put the past behind us. I thought I would come and visit."

"Wow. Erm… come in." Carlisle looked bewildered yet let him in like it was an everyday thing to do. "Drink?"

"No I thought I could crash on your couch… the time and all…" he nodded.

"Go and get him some blankets Bella. Please." He looked at me but this time it was warm. I was forgiven for what ever I had done wrong. I came back put the blankets on the arm of the sofa and went back to bed. I had to avoid him at all costs.

The bed was cold so I made a cocoon inside for myself while lay there. I say cocoon but I just lay there kicking and moving until I was trapped. I suddenly felt two warm arms around my waist. Soft, eager lips were at my neck kissing there way up to my jaw.

"I am sorry. I love you." I smiled at that. "I would never leave you, not really. I was just mad." I turned over and faced him. His face was illuminated by the moon making him look more handsome than usual. I loved this man so much. I made a promise with myself that I would never do anything behind his back again.

"Thank you. It is the best thing you have done for me." He kissed my cheek and rolled over. The sound of his soft snoring told me he was asleep. My head started to hurt. Edward was asleep outside the bedroom… I was terrified. My children were in the same house as him. That scared me even more. I wasn't quite sure what I had done for Carlisle but I was going to find out.


	30. Were you talking to me?

**The next 3 chapters will hopefully reveal all! (Hopefully!) xoxoPenguin~**

The kids were asleep and I was lay in bed. I was tired yet wide awake. Carlisle hadn't talked to me since I got back. He hugged me. That was all. I had been here for 4 hours and we had only been in the same room once...

I lay staring at the ceiling wondering what was up with him. He was in the study writing up some notes. Esme told me. It was 2am and he still wasn't in bed I got up and walked to the study. I opened the door slightly and realised he was on the phone.

"Yes I know… but how can I trust her? She lied and is trying to act like she did nothing wrong." Was he talking about me? But how could he possibly know? I opened the door more now eager to listen. "Look I love her. I always will but I think we need time apart… hum… yep… I know" he huffed. He was going to leave me. What about Harry and Toya? Did he even care? I didn't hear him get off the phone, I didn't see him walk over to me but I saw the menacing look on his face.

"What are you doing? Were you listening in?" I just looked into his eyes. Where had all the love gone? I hadn't been gone long, what had happened? I wanted to stroke his cheek but I held back. I thought that it would make things worse.

"I came to see where you were. It is 2 in the morning and you haven't come to bed. And I didn't mean to listen in." I was about to cry I could feel the sting in my eyes… "Were you talking about me?" it was burning in my head. The question was forever there now.

"Yes, I was. Look I know you didn't go to –"just then there was a knock at the door. _It is 2 in the fucking morning who the hell!_ I wanted my answer but I wanted to know who was at the door. Carlisle stormed out of the room and swung the door open. Stood there, looking like he just walked off a modelling agency poster was Edward. My heart stopped. My head started to float. My eyes misted over. My breath hitched. He was here… and while Carlisle was in a foul mood.

"Edward… what are you doing here?"

"I am sorry I haven't been replying. It has been rude of me. I now understand we have to put the past behind us. I thought I would come and visit."

"Wow. Erm… come in." Carlisle looked bewildered yet let him in like it was an everyday thing to do. "Drink?"

"No I thought I could crash on your couch… the time and all…" he nodded.

"Go and get him some blankets Bella. Please." He looked at me but this time it was warm. I was forgiven for what ever I had done wrong. I came back put the blankets on the arm of the sofa and went back to bed. I had to avoid him at all costs.

The bed was cold so I made a cocoon inside for myself while lay there. I say cocoon but I just lay there kicking and moving until I was trapped. I suddenly felt two warm arms around my waist. Soft, eager lips were at my neck kissing there way up to my jaw.

"I am sorry. I love you." I smiled at that. "I would never leave you, not really. I was just mad." I turned over and faced him. His face was illuminated by the moon making him look more handsome than usual. I loved this man so much. I made a promise with myself that I would never do anything behind his back again.

"Thank you. It is the best thing you have done for me." He kissed my cheek and rolled over. The sound of his soft snoring told me he was asleep. My head started to hurt. Edward was asleep outside the bedroom… I was terrified. My children were in the same house as him. That scared me even more. I wasn't quite sure what I had done for Carlisle but I was going to find out.

**Cant stress how much it means to me when you guys review! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next one up soon. Please review!**


	31. Now I Know

**We are now nearing the end of this story but we still have a two more chapters to go. This is the beginning of the end.**

I was home alone with Edward. He had been here for 3 days and was being 'best friends' with Carlisle. I didn't like it.

Esme and my father came over for dinner last night and she couldn't of been happier that they were getting on. All of their childhood memories were out in the open some of them I had to smile at.

I had been avoiding Edward but now it was impossible. I was cleaning the kitchen and Carlisle was collecting the children. Harry was going back to his mother in a week as she was fully recovered. I could only hope Edward would be leaving soon.

"So. Bella, how are you?" Edward asked as he sat at a bar stool. I ignored him. I didn't want anything to do with him. "oh come on. Look I let you walk away. I realised what I had done wrong and let you go to make my brother happy." He laughed at the end. My blood was boiling under my skin. _How dare he? He __**let**__ me walk away? I had to beg! _

"Let me?! Are you delusional or were you on drugs? D you expect me to believe you let me walk away for the sake of Carlisle? Really? Why are you here Edward? What are you gaining?" I screamed at him. He looked at little shocked. I stormed over and raised my hand to slap him but he grabbed my arm and pushed me over to the counter and slammed me into the side.

"Don't push me little girl. I am here to make a mends with my brother," he winked as if it was all a joke. "You are just in the way. I will warn you again though. In case you missed it. Don't push me! I can do some pretty nasty things to your life. How is Latoya?" my blood drained out of me face. He wouldn't? I shacked my head. "It would be a shame to lose such a **precious** baby? Or maybe have her taken away from you." He let me go and I sank to the floor.

"What the hell is going on?" Carlisle said as he stood looking like he was about to kill Edward.

It all happened so fast after that. They were beating each other up and both children were crying. I knew I had to do something but had no clue what. My eyes were huge and bloodshot, my mouth glued shut, my head screaming. My body frozen. I blinked and saw Edward run outside Carlisle right behind him. I grabbed my phone and messaged Esme and Emmett.

_HELP – B_

I frantically knocked on next doors house and asked them to take care of Harry and Toya. When they saw my face they took them in. I could just see Carlisle's hair. I ran after them as I rang Esme.

"Bella? What's happening what's wrong?" she sounded quite calm. My head hurt.

"They started hitting each other and now their heading towards the old town hall!" I screamed. My legs were starting to move faster. The old town hall was on old building that could fall down any moment and would easily kill anyone within a mile radius. It was that huge. As I turned the corner I saw Edward push Carlisle into the courtyard of the town hall.

"NO!" was all I could choke out.

**Sorry it is short but the next one and the last chapter is going to be very hard to write. Review. xoxo Penguin~**


	32. Now or Never

**Carlisle's POV ('now I know')**

Edward had confessed everything to me the night before. He promised he would be gone by the time I got home. He told me about everything that had happened in New York and that he helped Bella's mum go back to where she was staying safely. He also told me about stealing the photo from Bella's room and how he blackmailed her into going. He didn't realise how much we loved each other until he got here. He also told me he had feelings for Bella. I couldn't help but feel bad that it had happened again.

I was surprised to hear Bella shouting on the other side of the door. Luckily Harry didn't seem to notice. I couldn't hear what she was saying but I knew she was ready to kill. That could only mean one person was in there. Edward.

I swung the door open just as he started to get up.

"Don't push me little girl. I am here to make a mends with my brother," he winked at her like he was kidding. "You are just in the way. I will warn you again though. In case you missed it. Don't push me! I can do some pretty nasty things to your life. How is Latoya?" now he was threatening my family! I thought he would have gone. Just as I was about to say something. Bella shook her head. "It would be a shame to lose such a **precious** baby? Or maybe have her taken away from you." He let her go as she sank to the floor taking it all in. without thinking I had to distract him.

"What the hell is going on?" I barked. He was dead to me. I felt a sharp pain on the left side of my jaw. He had hit me. I could tell he was stronger than me but if I put my head in it I could just beat him up enough to get away call the police. Something! Then he hit me again this time in my temple I could feel a pulsing in my head before I knew it we were both throwing punches. Edward saw the open door and ran. I was right on his heel.

When he stopped at the Town Hall I froze. I knew this wasn't going to end with both of us alive. One of us was going to die. When he saw I was distracted he pushed me into the courtyard and laughed.

"Is this how you always thought it would end? Is this how you saw us two..?" he laughed as he staggered towards me. I stepped toward the hall.

"No Edward. This can stop now. Just walk away. I won't stay in contact. You can get on with your life we never have to see or speak to each other. Just please stop." My eyes started to sting I held back the tears as I knew it was weakness in his eyes.

"Look at you begging me. Makes a change doesn't it brother? I can't just leave Carlisle. Not now. Things have just got interesting. You scared I am going to beat you? Huh, you scared you will never see Bella again? Or maybe it is for Latoya." He sniggered.

"Edward don't be so childish. What is this going to achieve?"

"Everything. It will show people I am not the pathetic loser everyone thinks I am. Let's go inside shall we." He headed inside when I didn't follow he stood in the door way. "Now let's not make this any harder than it has to be." I looked back at Bella shaking on the floor crying looking right back at me shaking her head mouthing _please_. I had to do this for her.

"Bring it on." I walked straight past him into the building. It was now or never.


	33. The End

**Here is the last chapter.**

I was stood in front of my locker. It was the end of my shift. How had my life changed so much in three years? I used to have a fiancé, a loving family and two children. Now I had a broken family, one child and no fiancé. He came into our lives and messed it up.

I grabbed my bag and slowly dragged myself out of the hospital. On my way to my car Angela stopped me.

"Hey, good luck today. I am here if you need anything." She hugged me and went to start her shift. He deserved to die yet he was saved and my Carlisle wasn't. Leaving me with serious depression and a single mother. A whole family was grieving and nobody seemed to care. It was one of the worst moments of my life. I saw him storm in that building but never saw him come out.

It had taken two years, five months and six days to get justice. Edward was out of my life forever. Behind bars. I was in my little black dress with a white blazer Carlisle had bought me. Latoya was with Lily. Carlisle's soon to be wife. They were getting married today. It killed me to know he had moved on. Not intentionally of course. He had suffered serious brain damage and had forgotten whole sections of his life. He had forgotten about most of his childhood and about me and Latoya. With enough help he learned to love her again but I was a lost cause. He remembered meeting me and how he felt but as far as he was concerned that is where it all ended for us. We met at my fathers and were left there. He understood that wasn't right because of our daughter and begged for us to be friends. He never stopped apologising. He had moved on now.

Latoya had been a flower girl. She looked so beautiful and Carlisle looked amazing. Every time I looked at him I fell in love again. It was meant to be me he was marrying not Lily. We had our whole wedding planned out we just hadn't set a date. It was going to be low key in an old church with family and the little friends we had. This was the complete opposite. It was a huge family occasion in a modern hotel. Clearly with a set date. He kept looking at me and smiling every time he did I looked away. I was only here for Toya. When it was 8.P.M I would take her home and wouldn't have to see him for 2 months. For their honeymoon they were travelling the Caribbean and parts of Spain. I looked over at him praying he wasn't looking at me. I couldn't help but laugh when I saw him dancing with Toya.

"Hey, thanks for coming Bella." Lily said as she sat down. Her strawberry blonde hair in loose curls and decorating her head like a tiara with flowers threading through. Her dress was fitted and ivory. She looked perfect. I envied her.

"Hi. No problem. I am surprised I was invited." I laughed nervously.

"Don't be silly. You're a big part of his life even if he doesn't remember," that stung. "But you're the mother of his child. He really loves her." There was an awkward silence.

"I know it must be hard Bella, really. You still love him I can see that. A part of him still loves you. He remembers bits, they are slowly coming back, and he tells me about them. I just wish it had been under different circumstances you were here at a wedding with him. Just the other day he remembered you were engaged. He hates that he has done this to you." She saw me start to well up and put her hand on my shoulder. Carlisle was walking over carrying Toya. I shot up and ran to the bathroom.

I locked the toilet door and put the cover down. I sat there staring at the door as the tears ran down my face. So he remembered. What does it matter now? He doesn't feel the same way anymore. He has just got married. He will probably have a family and grow old with her. I had a mean and horrid thought: _he seems to have a child with a woman then leave._ I wiped it away as I knew it wasn't his fault both times. Harry was out there too but I stayed away as it hurt to see him grown up and having a relationship with Lily. _That used to be me_ was all I could ever think when I saw them together.

"Bella? Look I am sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." _Great_. I thought. _Just what I need, you to find me. Try your best to make me feel better. You won't unless you know some miracle way of making Carlisle remember everything and, love me again so I can live happily ever after._

"I just get over whelmed at events like this. You look so beautiful an-"I choked I couldn't say anything. I just wanted the ground to swallow me up.

"Thank you… Bella please come out. We are leaving soon." I wiped the tears from my face and slowly opened the door. I did a once over in the mirror. _It will have to do…_

"What time is it?" I asked.

"8.30." _oh crap!_ I knew they were leaving at nine. It was what I was trying to avoid seeing them gallop into the sunset together. I wasn't getting out of it now. I would have to hold myself. I wished Esme was here. She had gone into labour 30minutes before the ceremony. She was promised lots of photos by Carlisle and Lily. She apologized as she knew how hard it was going to be.

We walked back into the function room where the reception was being held. 20 minutes later we were all stood at the door as they were saying goodbye. When he reached me and Toya he kissed her cheek.

"Be good little angel. I promise to bring you back something as beautiful as you." He smiled and kissed her again. Then the kissed my cheek and he lingered at my ear.

"I love you." With that he got into the car leaving me the happiest woman alive.

**Thank you so much to everyone who has read this story. Hope you don't hate me too much because of this ending! Thank you for all reviews and keep them coming! One day if enough people want one, I might do a spin off! Thank you so much and I will be uploading (mid September) a new story. It will be darker than this one. I am so excited. Thank you again. xoxo Penguin ~**


End file.
